


Badasses Do Have Hearts

by talex137



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talex137/pseuds/talex137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath, Hope Solo, and Ashlyn Harris are the most feared teens in Diamond Bar High. The girls can take and get whoever or whatever they want. So what happens when they finally open their eyes to something they never truly felt before, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin Heath pulled into her usual spot in the school's parking lot, up front just where she should be. Anyone who denied her that would regret it. She is one of the most feared students of Diamond Bar, after all.

Not even a second later, Hope Solo, and Ashlyn Harris pulled up in their shared Jeep Wrangler. Without opening her door, Hope jumped out from the top, followed by Ashlyn. 

"Hey, tobs" Ashlyn says, chucking her a pack of cigarettes. 

"Yo. Thanks dude, I was low." Tobin says as she takes out her lighter, flipping the top, and lighting her cigarette. 

"You don't really take good care of yourself do you?" Hope asks, as she pounds Tobin on the back, as they head towards the entrance.

"You know how it is" Tobin sighs as she extinguishes the cigarette on one of the lockers, throwing it at some poor random kid. 

This action causes the trio to laugh, as the kid yelps from the burn.

Their laughter ends however when one brave soul decides to confront them about their antics.

"Just because you're damaged goods doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on us for no reason, Tobin Heath" 

Everything went silent at that, all eyes on them. Sensing Tobin's anger, Hope reached to hold her shoulder, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Before the kid could react, Tobin had him pinned to the floor, pounding his face in. 

Ashlyn and Hope are quick to react, and grab hold of Tobin. Hope wraps her arm around her waist, while Ashlyn holds onto her arms.

"Tobin, you need to calm down" Hope groans out as she tries to pull her away.  
It took a lot of tries, but they finally got Tobin away from him.

Getting Tobin under control was always a challenge, so they took her to her favorite place in the school. The roof.

"Dude, you can't keep doing that. I know it's hard, hell even I was about to kick his ass" Hope says looking at Tobin for her reaction. 

She just sighs and lays on her back, with her arms behind her head, looking off into the sky. 

"You don't think I know that? I try to hold it in, but you know ever since..." She didn't have to finish her sentence, for they knew what she was gonna say.

Silence passed over them, which was odd, considering they always had things to talk about. 

"Let's head out, we are in enough trouble this week as it is." Ashlyn said, which Hope and Tobin agreed with.

Heading towards their designated vehicles, they pull out of the parking lot, towards their apartment.

Once inside, Ashlyn instantly grabs three. beers and head over to the couch. Tobin and Hope had already sat down and were fighting over the remote. The room was filled with laughter, which was a good sign considering what had happened.

There fun was cut short when the front door slammed open. The smiles were gone from their faces, even though they knew this would happen.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell happened at school today?" Abby, their guardian, shouted.

When no one answered it just made her angrier.

"Oh don't stop talking now, you were just fine a minute ago." 

The badasses lowered their heads in shame. Sure they felt bad about disappointing Abby, they couldn't help it, it was who they were raised to act.

Ashlyn was the one to speak. "He called Tobin damaged goods, what did he think would happen." 

This caused Abby's face to soften a little. After a minute or two of silence, Abby sighed. 

"Look I hate to do this, but as punishment you guys have to help with whatever that kids parents need." 

In unison, they groaned.

"Hey, you guys are lucky they didn't bring court into this" Abby yelled. 

Slowly all three of them nodded their head, but not happy with the results. 

"How long do we have to do this" Hope asked.

"Three weeks." Abby said, before walking over and grabbing the beers from their hands. "And what did I say about drinking? Okay after what happened today, I want all three of you to go up into your room for the rest of the day, I figured you need some rest. We will talk about this later."

Tobin, Hope, and Ashlyn all walked upstairs, but was stopped by Abby's voice.  
"Tobin, I need to speak with you for a  
minute."  
Tobin nodded her head, and went back down the stairs, while Hope and Ashlyn went up.

Abby sighed before she spoke. "You know what that boy said wasn't true, right? You are not damaged goods." Hearing this, caused Tobin to cry.

"No, it's true. What he said was true." She sobbed out.

Abby wrapped her in a hug, whispering in her ear.  
"No it's not, and deep down you know it too. What you girls have been through, nobody deserves that." Tobin continued to sob, but nodded her head.

"Alright go rest, I'll call you down in a couple hours." Abby whispered, as she stood back to wipe her tears.

"Thanks, Abby. We'd be lost without you."  
This caused Abby to smile. 

After the emotional draining moment was over, Tobin headed up stairs and plopped onto her bed, Hope and Ashlyn already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the badasses first day with their dreaded punishment. What starts out as boring and uneventful, turns into a chance meeting none of them regret. They just don't know it yet.

Ashlyn was assigned to cleaning windows, Tobin to mowing the lawn, and Hope washing the car. The boys parents weren't even there, they just expected it to all be done when they got back at three. All they had was a list, but they had to decide who did what. Tobin feeling bad she got them into this, decided to do the hardest chores.

Tobin groaned, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the end of her shirt. 

"This sucks, yo" she shouted, as she picked up a rock, and threw it out of the way, so she wouldn't hit it with the mower.

"You don't have to tell me" Ashlyn shouted, from the porch, where she was cleaning the cleaning the windows. She lifted her hand to wipe her brow, which resulted in water rushing out of the sponge in her hand, drenching her shirt.

"Great, now I gotta take it off." She yelled stripping off her now soaked shirt.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea" Hope said, as she too took off her shirt. Tobin did as well.

So far they have been here since six, doing "anything and everything the boys parents said" as Abby put it. Ashlyn and Tobin had to hold back Hope, before she punched the punks dad in the face for treating them like shit when they first got there.

“That’s enough for now. Yo, let’s take a break you guys” Tobin says as she shuts off the mower, and putting it back in the garage. 

Ashlyn and Hope nod their heads, and quickly finish up what they were doing. Hope sighs, as she sits down next to Tobin and Ashlyn on the porch. Each of them had a cup of water.

Silence washes over the three, as they listen to the noises of the neighborhood, and sipped their water.

“What time is it.” Ashlyn asks as she looks across the street. Hope takes out her phone, and unlocks the screen to check the time. 

“Almost three, why?” Hope asks, putting away her phone.

“I’m just wondering how much longer till we can leave. Hey, I know that girl she's in my history class, although I don't know who the other two are.” Ashlyn points to the girl on the far left. She’s the only one facing them.

This got both, Tobin and Hopes attention. The three of them all gawk at the girls across the street. 

“Oh yeah, I know her. She’s Ali Krieger, she’s on the school’s soccer team. I hear she’s pretty good.” Hope says, breaking her concentration to look at Ashlyn. Of course Ashlyn couldn’t stop staring, causing Tobin and Hope to cry out “ohhh”.

“Ashys got a crush!” Tobin shouts ruffling up Ashlyns hair, which pissed off Ashlyn. Ashlyn shoved Tobin, and Tobin shoved her back. Soon, Ashlyn and Tobin started to wrestle. Hope just sat there, laughing, and cheering them on.

“HEY! Shut up!” was shouted across the street, and stopping Tobin and Ashlyns wrestling match. 

Three eyes directed their attention back to the girls across the street. 

“Excuse me?!” Tobin yelled back, already getting up and stopping over to them. Not surprisingly, Hope and Ashlyn ran after her. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Tobin asked, physically seething. 

“Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you, thinking you can just walk into my yard like this” Ali replied pointing a finger at her. 

“Tobin, calm down.” Ashlyn growled out, setting her hand on her shoulder. 

Just as she was about to turn around and shove Ashlyn, she looked into the eyes of one of the girls. She didn’t know her name, but she sure wanted to at that moment. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, I don’t know what I was thinking” Tobin said, rubbing the back of her neck. The whole time she spoke, she didn’t look away from the unknown girl.

“Whatever, just keep it down.” Ali sighs, as she turns around, resuming their game. 

All they could do was walk back over, and try to focus on their chores. They got them done, but not without occasionally taking glances at the girls playing soccer.

 

The next day started out the same. They arrived at six, looking at the list of things to do, and got to work. It wasn't until 2:40 rolled around, things to get interesting. Just like yesterday, the same three girls, stood in the same three spots, and played soccer. 

Tobin, Hope, and Ashlyn couldn't concentrate. As they were watching, one of the girls accidently kicked the ball too hard, which caused it to roll onto their lawn. 

All three of them raced to get to the ball first, sadly for Ashlyn and Hope, Tobin ran faster. 

She jogged over, handing it over to the unknown girl. "Here." 

"Thanks." She smiled.

Hope and Ashlyn joined Tobin, not wasting the opportuinty. "What's your name" Tobin asked, focusing on the girls eyes.

"Alex, I'm new." Alex said, sticking her hand out for Tobin to shake. She gladly accepted it.

Hope and Ashlyn stared at eachother, before turning back to the girls. 

"I'm Ashlyn, of course you probably already know that." Ashlyn chuckled, looking anywhere but Ali.

Ali just smiled, realising maybe she shouldn't listen to rumors before seeing for herself. 

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Hope asked, looking at the only girl that didn't have a name.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, why not? I'm Kelley, by the way." Her hand out, as Hope reached for it.

And like that, the girls played three on three, enjoying their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got such good reviews, I thought I'd release this chapter early. Sorry if it isn't as long as you wanted, I will have a new chapter out tomorrow. I am gonna try to release a new one each day, so you don't have to wait too long. Again, let me know if you want something changed/removed, and what you think. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three long weeks of "slave work" as Tobin puts it, they are finally back in school. They are back, but can they concentrate without having three certain soccer players in their mind?

Just like she always does, Tobin pulled up into her spot in the school parking lot. Not long after, Hope and Ashlyn follow.

“Hey, Tobin.” Hope says, as she throws an arm around her shoulder. 

“Surprised you guys actually showed up today.” Tobin said nudging Hope in the side, which caused her to put Tobin in a headlock. 

Ashlyn stood a couple feet behind them, and decided she needed to join in. Ashlyn jumped on top of Hope, causing all three of them to fall on the ground.

“Why is it whenever we see you guys, you are always rough-housing.” asked an annoyed, but slightly amused voice. 

This caused the three to stop what they were doing, and look up. There stood Ali, Alex, and Kelley. The badasses quickly tried untangling themselves, while each gave a lame excuse.

“It’s Hopes fault.” said Tobin

“The hell it is.” Hope yelled, turning her attention to Tobin. Tobin just stuck her the middle finger, and just like before Hope put Tobin in a headlock. 

Ashlyn sighed and walked over to Ali. “Don’t worry, they are always like this, I mean I like to join in once and a while, but they are more rough with each-other.” Ashlyn chuckled, as she thought about all the times they did this.

Ali laughed too, which caused Ashlyn to smile. She decided she would do anything to make her laugh again, just so she could hear it. Her smile faded however when this crossed her mind. Since when do I, Ashlyn Harris one of the most badass people in this school, care about someone other than Tobin and Hope.

Hope and Tobin were still going at it until Ali told Alex and Kelley to go stop them. Alex and Kelley looked at each-other, shrugged, and walked over to them. 

“Hey Tobin.” Alex said, smiling down at her, where she was currently trying to pin Hope down. Tobin looked up, and lost all concentration. Hope took the opportunity to shove her away, so she could stand up and face Kelley properly. 

“Ah sorry about that.” Hope said nervously looking at Kelley, hoping she wouldn’t be too disappointed. 

Kelley however, just laughed. “It’s fine, I think it’s cute. You guys act like sisters.” 

Hope looked over at Tobin, who was trying to talk to Alex, without being so nervous. Hope could see she was failing, by the way Tobin was rubbing her neck, she always did that when she was nervous. 

She smiled and nodded, “Yeah, her and Ashlyn are sisters to me.” 

Alex was trying not to laugh at how Tobin asked her, she was trying to ask Alex if she wanted to walk with her to class. Tobin ended up stuttering out the sentence, and was looking anywhere but Alex. 

Tobin groaned. “Sorry forget I-” 

Alex cut her off. “I would love it if you walked me to class.” She smiled up at Tobin, and she too broke out into a smile.

Ashlyn and Ali walked up to the other four who were waiting for them. 

“Hey, you guys go ahead, I need to ask these two a question.” Kelley said, pointing to Alex and Ali.

The other three nodded their heads and went to Hopes locker, since it was the closest. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea becoming friends and what not with them? I mean you guys have heard what people say about them.” Kelley asked, as worry took over her face. 

“They don’t seem as bad as everyone says, we will just have to see. How about we try this out, and if it doesn’t work out, we never have to see or talk to them again.” Ali said, as this came into her mind as well. 

The three only knew how the badasses acted when they were working for the neighbor across the street. They didn’t know how they would act around other people. In those three weeks, Ali, Alex, and Kelley only hung around for a week. The rest were spent on the field, practicing. 

Alex, and Kelley nodded at what Ali said, and headed towards the three teens in mind. 

Tobin was leaning against Hopes locker, with her arms crossed, with headphones on, and was nodding her head along to her music. Ashlyn and Hope seemed to be in a deep conversation. 

“Hey, ready to go?” Ali asked, as Hope and Ashlyn turned to them. They nodded, and Ashlyn turned to Tobin pulling her headphones off. Hope and Ashlyn knew what she was thinking about.

“Dude, it’s time to get to class.” Ashlyn said gently, trying not to make Tobin mad. She just nodded her head, and turned to Alex, smiling.

“Let’s go then.” 

And the six of them all walked to their classes, not entirely sure of what they were heading into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks for this series. I honestly wasn't expecting this to be as popular as it seems to be. So let me know in the comments if you want something added/removed. The next chapter should be updated either today or tomorrow, depends on if I get it done today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin, Hope, and Ashlyn stick around to watch the soccer players match. Afterwards there is a party, and they all attend. Things seem fine, but take a turn.

"Hey Ashlyn?" Ali said, looking over at the girl.

"Yeah?" Ashlyn replied, concerned. 

"Would you and your friends mind sticking around after school to see our match. We could use the support, our opponents are pretty good.” 

Ashlyn smiled, and nodded her head. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. Tobin and Hope should be down for that.”

“What about Hope and I?” Tobin asked, sitting down next to Ashlyn. Hope sat down next to Tobin, while Kelley and Alex sat down next to Ali. The six were currently in lunch.

“Ali here just invited us to their soccer match. I said we would go.” Hope and Tobin nodded their heads.

“Oh yeah, if we win their should be a party afterwards. Would you guys go to that?” Kelley asked, looking at Hope.

Tobin shouted, “Are you kidding? We never turn down a party.” Everyone laughed. 

“It’s settled, we will see you guys after 6th period, and you can walk us to the locker room.” Ali said, smiling at her friends. 

 

Just like they were told, Tobin, Hope, and Ashlyn, all walked the soccer players to the locker room. 

“There you are.” Hope said, opening the door for them. Ali and Alex went in, and were followed by Kelley after she said her thanks to Hope. 

Hope just stood there blushing, while Tobin slapped her on the back. Hope shoved Tobin, who was laughing. Her laughter halted after being shoved, soon they were both on the ground.

“You guys.” no response. 

“YOU GUYS!” Tobin and Hope stopped, and looked up at Ashlyn.

“We should go find a spot, before they are all taken.” Picking themselves up, Tobin and Hope followed Ashlyn out to the field.

The three were able to find a spot that had a decent view. Not five minutes later, the teams came out. And the game was started.

For the first couple of minutes the opposing team had control of the ball, but that ended once Ali got a hold of it. 

Ali passed it to Kelley, who ran around the players around her, and shot it over to Alex. Alex was quick to make a goal. 

Tobin, Hope, and Ashlyn all shouted, as the teammates hugged. 

The game went on like that for a while, and before they knew it, it was halftime. The scores were 2-1, Diamond Bar was ahead by one.

“Did you see Alex’s ass?” was shouted from behind them. It was Servando. Tobin instantly tensed up. Hope and Ashlyn looked at each-other, worried about what she would do. 

“Man, you could totally hit that.” was his friend’s response. Tobin’s fists were clenched at her sides, as she glared. 

“What I wouldn’t give for a piece of that pu-” Servando didn’t even get to finish. In a flash, Tobin turned around, and punched him as hard as she could in the face. 

“Don’t you ever talk about her like that again, you piece of shit!” she shouted, getting ready to punch him again. This however, caught the attention of the crowd. 

Tobin looked up from where she was bunching up Servandos shirt, so she could pull him closer to her. She could see the disappointment in Alex’s face.

Since this match was a family thing, they were escorted out of the field, and told to leave. 

“Look what you did, asshole.” Tobin shouted, over the hum of her bike.

“Kiss my ass, Heath. Just wait till the party.” Servando said, before taking off.

Tobin got home, and sat down. A lot of things crossed her mind, all of them had to do with Alex. 

“I really fucked up.” She groaned into her hands, as she hunched over. 

 

A while later, Tobin heard voices coming from outside. Walking over, she looked out the window.

She saw the soccer players, waiting in Hope’s jeep, while Hope and Ashlyn were getting out, and heading towards the door.

“Yo, Tobin.” Hope said, walking over to her. Tobin looked at her, confused. 

“What, don’t tell me you already forgot.” Ashlyn sighed. 

“Forgot what?” She was clearly confused.

“The party, dumbass.” Hope laughed, looking at her hand, which was now wrapped. She sighed, and lead her out the door. 

Ashlyn whispered in her ear, “She isn’t mad anymore, but you should apologize.” Tobin nodded.

Once at the Jeep, Tobin leaned in. “Hey, Alex. I’m so sorry about that, but I was gonna just let him talk about you like that.” Just like whenever she was nervous, she rubbed the back of her neck.

Alex smiled before getting out. “It’s okay, Hope and Ashlyn told me why you did it.” she walked up to her, and picked up her injured hand. Looking into her eyes, she kissed her knuckles. 

Tobin couldn’t help the blush that made it’s way onto her face. “Come on, we can take my bike” Tobin whispered. 

Alex nodded, before telling her friends. Tobin led her to her bike, and handed her a helmet. 

“Hold on.” Tobin shouted, as she followed behind Hope. Alex took her advice, and squeezed the life out of Tobin, leaning her head onto her back. Tobin smiled. 

 

The six were having a fun time, the soccer players were dancing, while the badasses stood and watched. 

Ali ran up to Ashlyn, and took her hand. “Come on, join me.” Ashlyn nodded and followed her.

Hope and Tobin high fived each-other, laughing. They too, joined Alex and Kelley on the dance floor. 

Alex was grinding against Tobin. 

“Hey, I will be right back. Don’t let anyone touch you.” Tobin whispered into her ear. Alex nodded. 

Tobin sighed as she left the bathroom. She was surprised to hear shouting. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” was shouted. She knew that voice, it was Kelley. 

Tobin ran over, only to see Servando rubbing against Alex, who had a look of horror, as she tried shoving him off. Tobin charged at him, knocking him down. Punch, after punch, and Tobin was out of control. 

Hope and Ashlyn kept reaching for her arms, in order to stop her. 

“You sleezy sack of shit, what did I fucking tell you at the game. You should have listened.” Tobin yelled as she stood up and began kicking him in the sides. 

Hope took this chance to grab Tobin from behind, dragging her away. Ashlyn stood by Alex, Ali, and Kelley, keeping them out of harm’s way. 

“You are scaring her, Tobin. You need to stop.” Hope whispered. Tobin stopped struggling, and looked over at Alex. There she stood, with a look of horror on her face, as she looked at Servando.

Tobin shoved Hope away.

“Take her home.” She said, before running out of the house, and onto her bike. 

Hope sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair, heading back over.

“Come on you guys, let’s go.” Hope caught their attention.

“What the hell, control your friend would you?” Ali shouted, trying to calm Alex down.

Ashlyn turned to her and glared. “She has been through a lot of shit, and if you knew anything about her, you would understand why she did what she did.” 

Hope caught Ashlyns eye, and shook her head. 

Ali instantly felt bad. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” 

Ashlyn sighed, but nodded her head. “Come on, let’s get you guys home.”

“Where’s Tobin.” Alex asked, catching everyone’s attention.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. This isn’t the first time she has ran off.” Hope said, taking Kelley’s hand, and leading them all to the Jeep. 

This was not what any of them expected to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was pretty busy. But here it is, hope you enjoyed it. Did you guys see the ESPYS last night? Anyways, let me know what you think, and if you want something removed/added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at the party, the soccer players get Ashlyn, Hope, and Tobin, to open up a little bit.

The soccer players, Hope, and Ashlyn, were still waiting for Tobin to come home. They have been waiting for two hours, and they haven't heard anything from her. So when she finally came home, saying they were relieved, would be an understatement. 

Walking in the living area, Tobin was once again confused. Before she could say anything, Alex ran up to her and slapped her in the face, glaring. Tobin looked at her, even more confused, and shocked.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Alex shouted, close to tears. All Tobin could do was nod her head, instantly feeling bad for making her worry like that. Looking over at Hope and Ashlyn, she wrapped Alex into a hug. 

Hope and Ashlyn turned to each-other, both relieved nothing had happened to their best friend. 

After a couple minutes of silence, the six all sat down around the room, sharing stories. 

“I’m not joking, this totally happened. Right Hope.” Ashlyn was laughing so hard, as she turned to Hope to confirm her story. Hope was laughing as well, as she nodded her head at the memory.

Tobin had her arms crossed, blushing as she looked away. “Toby here thought she was home alone, being alone to her meant wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.” Ashlyn giggled, trying to keep it in to tell the story. She failed to keep in the laughter, so Hope told the rest.

“I came home early to surprise her with dinner, and this dork was filming a video of her skateboarding. When she saw me, she crashed into the kitchen counter.” Hope finished, and everyone burst out laughing, while Tobin glared at the two.

“Oh come on Tobs.” Alex said, poking her in the cheek. This only caused Tobin to blush more, and look away.

Alex moved into her line of sight, and smiled. Not being able to keep it in, Tobin smiled back at her. “If you think that’s funny, wait till I tell you what little old Hopey did.” Tobin smirked. Hope, who was taking a sip of water, spit it out. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She growled, standing up, in order to intimidate Tobin. Tobin only laughed, and stood up as well.

“So Hope-” Tobin was cut off, as Hope tackled her to the ground. Ashlyn sighed, as she stood up to control her friends.

“Come on guys, knock it off.” She attempted to grab hold of Hope, but failed. 

When the door opened, Ashlyn instantly backed off, and the soccer players went silent. However Tobin and Hope, were still at it.

Just as Tobin raised her arm, it was caught and she was pulled off of Hope. Hope was picked up as well.

“What the hell are you two doing? Is this how you act around guests?” Abby shouted, glaring at the duo.

Hope and Tobin didn’t even look up, to know they pissed off Abby, and she hadn’t even been there for a minute.

“Answer me!” Abby said, as she gripped harder on their arms. 

“No, sorry Abby.” Tobin spoke up, finally looking up. Abby released her hold, and pointed at the soccer players.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to them.” 

Hope and Tobin turned, and in unison apologized.

“Sorry, guys.” Hope said.

“Sorry Hope is bad at wrestling.” Tobin chuckled. 

“Tobin!” Abby growled.

Tobin held her hands up in defence. “Only joking. Sorry.”

Abby nodded, and smiled. “Thank you Ashlyn for being the only grownup it appears. Anyways, what’s your guys’ names?”

“I’m Ali, that’s Kelley, and this is Alex.” Ali said, pointing as she spoke. 

“Well it’s lovely meeting you. I am Abby, these trouble makers guardian.” Abby smiled at the three.

“It was nice meeting you Abby, but we have to get going, soccer practice is early tomorrow.” Kelley said, standing up and looking at Hope. 

“Oh, don’t let me keep you. Hope, Ashlyn, and Tobin, drive these girls home would you.” Abby said, turning to the three.

Not being told twice, the three escorted them out to the vehicles. One by one, they were dropped off, each having their own special goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the awesome feedback I am getting on this. When I first posted this I had no idea it would be this popular. Just like always, let me know if you want things added/removed. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long, or if it wasn't as exciting as you were hoping. Don't worry, next chapter things get more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to know eachother for a while, Tobin, Ashlyn, and Hope each attempt to finally ask the soccer players what they have been meaning to for a while now. Question is, what will be their reactions?

So far, the six have become really close over the last couple of weeks. Today was the day Tobin, Ashlyn, and Hope decided to finally girl up and ask their significant other out. 

Of course this was easier said than done. They were nervous all day. Throughout the whole day, they were having trouble not lashing out at anyone who pissed them off, failing miserably.

It was only the third period of the day, so they were on edge from nerves. 

Hope and Ashlyn waited patiently for class to start, occasionally taking glances at Ali and Kelley. 

The teacher, Mr. Welsh, walked in five minutes later, and class was started. He was interrupted, when the door opened, and in walked Tobin. 

“About time you arrived, three minutes late might I add.” Mr. Welsh said, clearly disappointed. 

“I’m here aren’t I.” Tobin said, sarcasm in her voice. 

“Watch your mouth.” He replied, getting sick of her attitude. 

Just as she was about to respond, Tobin looked over at Alex and saw the disapproval in her eyes. Tobin rolled her eyes, and took her seat.

 

And like that school slowly came to an end, it was time for them to make their move. Each went their separate ways, wishing each-other good luck.

Hope was having trouble finding Kelley in the crowded hallway, but when she finally spotted her, she all but ran up to her.

“Hey, Kelley.” Hope said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

Kelley smiled up at her before replying. “Hey Hope, what’s up?”

That one sentence caused Hope to instantly become nervous all over again. She felt like she was gonna be sick. 

“Look, I know we have become really close over the past few weeks, and I know I may not be the nicest person, but you make me want to be a better person. I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out with me sometime, alone.”

Hope looked into Kelley’s eyes, trying to get her reaction. When she didn’t see one, she started to backtrack.

“You don’t have to, it’s totally-” She was cut off however, by a kiss on her cheek.

“I would love to.” Kelley was smiling, as Hope nodded her head, and smiled goofily.

“Cool, see ya later tonight?” 

“Sounds good.”

Hope was ecstatic, she said yes.

 

Ashlyn and Ali were sitting on the bleachers, having small talk. They were talking about everything and anything.

Ashlyn couldn’t help staring at her the whole time. She loved the way Ali’s hair looked in the sunlight, causing her to look even more beautiful than she already was.

“What? Do I have something on my face.” Ali asked, worried, as she ran a hand over her face.

Ashlyn grabbed her hand, and smiled at her. 

“Nothing is on your face. I couldn’t help staring at you, because you’re so beautiful.”

“I didn’t know you were so cheesy.” Ali breathed out, looking into Ashlyn’s eyes.

“I didn’t either.” Ashlyn replied, taking glances at Ali’s lips. 

Ashlyn sighed, before looking away. “Would you like to go out with me.” She asked, looking back at Ali.

All Ali could do was smile, and nod her head, before hugging her.

Ashlyn smiled the biggest smile, and hugged back. 

 

Tobin watched as Alex walked out the school, and into the parking lot. Breathing out, she nodde her head, before running after her. 

“Yo, Alex.” She slowed once she caught up.

“Oh, hey Tobin.” Alex answered, seeming occupied looking for her car keys.

“Hey, sorry for how I acted in class. I actually have a really good excuse, you see the whole day I have been so fucking nervous, because I wanted to ask you out, and I know there was a strong possibility you would say no, so I went through a lot of scenarios-” 

Tobin’s speech was cut short, when Alex laughed at her. She could feel her stomach drop, she knew this would happen.

“Look, I get it if you don’t want to go out, but you don’t need to-” Again she was cut off, but this time by a peck on her cheek.

“Of course I will go out with you, silly.” 

Tobin jumped and shouted “Yes!” which caught the attention of the other students getting into their cars. 

“God, you are such a dork. Will tonight work for you?” Alex asked, getting Tobin’s attention. 

“See ya then.” She yelled, patting Alex’s arm, before running off to her bike. Before she could get on, her name was called. 

“Hey Tobin.” She looked up, and Alex winked at her. Tobin’s eyes widened, before she ran into her bike, desperately trying to keep it standing. Alex who saw the whole thing, couldn’t control her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys for all the feedback. Sorry I posted this later than usual, I am gonna try to post these earlier, so you don't have to wait as long. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of their date night.

Ashlyn pulled up to Ali’s house five minutes before she said she would. She needed the extra five minutes to give herself a pep talk.

“Okay, this is you chance to show her you aren’t a complete ass.” She sighed out, looking down at her outfit. 

Ashlyn decided on a white button up, with sleeves rolled up. For pants, she simply picked out her favorite pair of black dress pants. 

Getting enough courage, she walked up to the front door, just as the clock read 7:00. Right after she knocked, the door opened, and there stood Ali.

Ashlyn couldn’t move, her hand was still held up from when she knocked. She didn’t need to look in a mirror to know her mouth was open, and her eyes wide.

“Hey.” Ali said, shyly.

Ashlyn cleared her throat. “Hey, you look amazing.”

Ali blushed, and looked down at her blue dress. She looked absolutely stunning. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Ali said, as she took hold of Ashlyns offered hand.

“So, what do you have planned?” Ali asked, smiling up at her.

Ashlyn smiled back, and shook her head, as she opened the door for Ali. 

“It’s a surprise.” She smirked, as Ali pouted.

 

Hope had spent the last twenty minutes trying to find an outfit to wear. The floor of her room, was covered in clothes, and shoes.

As of now, she was muttering under her breath, looking through her closet.

“Yo, you need help?” a voice asked, causing Hope to jump.

“Fuck, Tobin. Don’t do that.” Hope said, placing a hand over her heart.

“Sorry, dude. You’ve been up here for almost a half hour, I got worried.” 

“Shit, Tobin. I don’t know what to wear!” 

Tobin could tell Hope was stressed, so she decided not to make fun of her like she normally would have.

“Look, you look smokin in whatever you wear. But, if you really wanna impress her, you might want to go with your black button up, and slacks. Maybe even a bowtie, I’m wearing one.” Tobin suggested, as she pulled out the items.

Hope gave her a thankful smile, and nodded her head. 

“Thanks, Tobs.”

“Don’t mention it, now go get her, she must think you ditched her.”

Hope’s eyes widened, as she frantically got dressed, and ran down the stairs.

The drive to Kelley’s was a short one, but seemed like forever to Hope.

When she got there, she found Kelley sitting on the porch, looking off into the distance. Hope instantly felt bad.

She walked up to her, and sat down. Kelley looked up, with a look of relief.

“I thought you ditched me.” She said, barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, but I spent the last twenty minutes worrying about what to wear, because I wanted to look good for you, and I just couldn’t decide on-” 

Hope stopped talking, as Kelley hugged her. 

“You’re cute, you know that?” Kelley asked, smiling at her.

Hope chuckled and shook her head. “Not cute, badass.” 

At this Kelley laughed. “Come on badass, we should get going.”

Hope nodded, held out her hand for Kelley, and they walked to Hope’s Jeep. 

Being the gentlewoman that she was, Hope opened the door for her date.

 

The loud hum of the motorcycle, could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood, as Tobin pulled up at Alex’s house.

Tobin felt her hands shake, as she took off the helmet. Looking up at the door, she got off the bike.

Before opening up the door, she straightened out her bowtie, and fixed her blazer. Reaching her hand up, Tobin knocked on the door.

It took a couple minutes, but the door opened. Expecting it to be Alex, she held out the flowers she picked up on the way. However, it wasn’t Alex.

“Can I help you?” asked the older man.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought this was Alex Morgans house.” Tobin took out the piece of paper with Alex’s address scrawled out in her neat handwriting. This was the right address.

“This is, I’m Alex’s dad. Who are you.” he asked, clearly judging her.

Clearing her throat, Tobin stuck her hand out. “I’m Tobin Heath, Alex’s date.” 

The man only looked down at her hand in disgust.

“The hell you are, Alex is way too good for you. I suggest you get back on your bike, and get out of here.” Mr. Morgan, obviously didn’t like her.

Holding back tears, Tobin nodded her head, before heading back to her bike. Just as she slid her helmet onto her head, she heard shouting.

“Alex Patricia Morgan, don’t you dare get on that bike.” 

“Hurry, let’s go.” Alex shouted over the motor. 

Tobin nodded her head, and drove off, as Alex held tightly onto her middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am getting such good reviews, and whatnot for this story, I decided to release a two parter tonight. Let me know what you think, and if you want something added/removed. And thanks again for all your comments, kudos, and feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of their dates. Things go from wonderful to terrible.

Ashlyn smiled, as she pulled up into stop number one’s, parking lot. She decided on an Italian restaurant, she had been her multiple times before.

“Ashlyn, this place looks expensive. Are you sure you want to go here.”

She nodded her head, as she opened the door for Ali, before walking in herself.

They walked up to the man at the desk. “Two for Harris.” 

The man nodded, as he checked her name off, and pointed her to their table.

“Wow, I am impressed.” Ali smiled, as Ashlyn took the chair out for her.

“Well, I am glad. Now, let’s figure out what to order.”

It only took them a couple minutes to decide on what to order..

The waiter walked up, smiling, as he took out his pad. “Hello, my name is David, I will be your waiter this evening. What would you ladies be having this evening?”

“I will have the risotto, and my lady shall have the carbonara.” Ashlyn said, as she closed the menu. 

David nodded, and walked away to get their order ready.

“I can’t get over how nice this place is.” Ali said looking around the room, before looking at Ashlyn. Ashlyn had been staring at Ali the whole time, enjoying her reaction.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Ashlyn asked, never taking her eyes off Ali.

Ali blushed and looked down at her lap, smiling. 

Just as Ali was about to respond, their food was set in front of them.

Ashlyn waited for Ali to take her first bite, before eating her own. She smiled, when she saw Ali’s eyes get big, as she dug in for more.

“This is so good.” Ali said, before taking another bite.

“I am glad I went with this place.” Ashlyn smiled. 

Dinner went by, as they talked and just enjoyed each-others company.

However Ashlyn, kept texting someone throughout dinner. Everytime Ali asked, Ashlyn would say “It’s a surprise.”

“What else do you have planned?” Ali asked, as they walked back to Ashlyn’s borrowed car.

“That is also a surprise. You have no patience do you?”

Ali just shook her head, as she watched Ashlyn drive.

 

Hope and Kelley were driving through the woods, when Kelley had enough.

“Okay, I am sick of not knowing where we are going! Tell me!” Kelley whined, causing Hope to chuckle. 

“We’re here.” Hope replied, as she helped Kelley out of the car.

Kelley wasn’t able to say anything, as she was in awe. Hope had brought her to a secluded area, that consisted of a waterfall, and a nice patch of grass, where a picnic blanket was lying.

“Hope this is… I can’t even put into words how beautiful this is.”

“Yes, it is.” Just like all the cheesy romantic movies, Hope stared at Kelley as she said this. She finally understood.

“Come on, let’s eat, I’m starving.” Kelley shouted, dragging Hope along with her.

They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying their meal. Kelley broke the silence.

“This is the nicest date I have ever been on. Thank you.” 

Hope smiled at her, before responding. “I am happy that you are enjoying it. But the date isn’t over yet.” 

Kelley looked at her in confusion, as Hope was on her phone.

“Who are you texting.” she asked, trying to sneak a peak.

Hope chuckled, and shook her head, as she locked her phone.

“You’ll see. Are you finished?” 

Kelley nodded her head, and Hope offered a hand, and helped her stand.

“Come on, let’s go. Time for the final part of the evening.” Hope smiled, and they drove off.

 

Tobin shut off her bike, when they finally arrived at their destination. Still upset about what happened with Alex’s parents, she slowly took off her helmet.

Stepping off the bike, she held onto Alex’s hand and helped her off. This was the first time they got to see what each-other looked like, since they were in a hurry.

Tobin’s sadness instantly went away, as she took in Alex’s appearance. She was wearing a red, strapless cocktail dress. Red was totally her color. Alex’s hair was curled.

Alex looked Tobin up and down, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a white button up, under a black blazer, with black skinny jeans. To top it off, Tobin was wearing a light blue bowtie.

“Wow. You look” Tobin breathed out.

“Amazing.” Alex finished.

Tobin broke out into a smile, before taking her hand.

“Why are we here?” Alex asked, curious.

“Well, I remember hearing you talk about sunsets, and how you have never seen one before. So I thought I’d change that, and what better place than the beach.” Tobin said, leading her to a certain spot.

Alex just stared at Tobin, not being able to put into words how she felt.

Leading her a little further, they ended up at an area surrounded by rocks, closer to the ocean.

Sitting down on the boulders, Tobin pulled out her backpack from behind a rock, and started pulling out item after item.

Alex sat quietly and watched.

“So for tonight I made pork cutlet parmesan, with a side salad.” Tobin said, as she pulled out containers.

“You cook?” Alex asked, as Tobin handed her a plate full.

Tobin nodded her head, as she waited for Alex to take a bite.

When Alex finally did, she didn’t say anything. Worried she didn’t like it Tobin started to apologize.

“Sorry, this is the first time I have made this. We can get something else.”

Alex looked at her like she was crazy. “Are you kidding? This is the best thing I have eaten in a while.” 

Tobin smiled, as she began eating as well. 

As Alex was about to take another bite, Tobin stopped her.

“Alex, look.” Tobin was pointing to the sky, just as the sun was setting.

Tobin wasn’t even watching the sunset, she was just looking at Alex. The look on her face was the highlight of her evening. She realized at that moment that she wanted to make her happy any time she could.

Alex turned to Tobin, smiling. Tobin smiled back.

Just as Tobin started to lean in, her phone dinged, signaling that she got a text.

Reading caused her to smile wider.

“Come on, one last surprise for the night.” Tobin helped Alex up, picked up her backpack, and they walked back to the bike.

 

Tobin and Alex were the last ones to arrive, as Hope, Ashlyn, Ali, and Kelley, all waited for their arrival. The badasses all had this planned out, they would go on their dates, and meet up for a special surprise.

“Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?” Alex asked, running up to her friends. They both shrugged, and turned to the other three as they waited for an explanation. 

The six of them stood in the school’s parking lot. The badasses shared a look, and smiled.

“We thought you would like to have a couple rounds of 3 on 3 soccer match.”

The soccer players all smiled at this and ran towards the field, while Hope, Ashlyn, and Tobin all high fived each-other. 

All was going great, not surprisingly the soccer players were winning. And just like that their night was ruined.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as exciting as you wanted it to be, but I thought I should give back to you guys a little, since you are being so wonderful with your support and feedback. Let me know in the comments what you think, and enjoy the rest of your day/evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally learns more about Tobin, but is it something she would want to know?

Tobin knew that voice anywhere, and it made her blood boil. Without looking at Hope and Ashlyn, she knew their reaction was very similar to hers.

“What are you doing here, Jeff?” Tobin growled, before turning around to face the man.

“Is that really how you address your father? I thought I raised you better than that.” The man laughed as the words came out. He was clearly drunk.

Turning around, Tobin looked over at Hope. “Get them out of here, I need to speak to him alone.”

Ashlyn was the one to step in. “Tobin, no.”

“Either you get them to safety, or I go somewhere else. One way or another, I’m speaking to him.” Tobin tried coming off as strong, but her hands were shaking, and she felt sick.

Ashlyn nodded her head, as her and Hope led the soccer players back to the parking lot. They were just out of hearing range, but close enough incase something goes wrong.

“Look at you, giving orders just like always.” He sneered.

Tobin was fighting back tears as she spoke. “Like I asked before, what are you doing here?” 

Jeff chuckled as he rubbed his chin, as if in thought. “You know, that’s a really good question. You see, I am in desperate need of money. I know how that bitch, Abby, has a decent amount of cash. All you have to do is give it to me, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Like hell I will! How fucking stupid are you?” Tobin spat.

This was clearly not something he wanted to hear, as his face went from amusement, to anger. Jeff’s fists clenched at his sides.

“Give me the money, or your friends over there get it.” He shouted, as he pointed over at the group. “I know how close you and that Alex girl are.” Jeff smiled.

Tobin’s face paled. “How do you know about her?”

“Simple, I have been watching you for a while now. Should have known you were a dyke, considering you didn’t seem to enjoy our little intimate moments.” His smile grew, as Tobin looked away.

“Fuck you, I am not giving you any money, and I am sure as hell not letting you anywhere near Alex. If I see you around-”

Tobin was cut off, as Jeff slammed his fist into her face, causing her to fall to the ground, holding her cheek.

He started kicking her over and over as he spoke.

“Don’t you fucking threaten me, bitch.” As he said each word, he kicked her.

Just as he lifted Tobin’s head to punch her in the face again, Hope slammed into him.

“Stop hitting her, asshole. You better leave now, before we call the cops.” Hope shouted.

Jeff held his arms up in surrender, and smiled. “Don’t forget what I said.” And he was gone.

Tobin rolled onto her side, coughing, as she clenched her side. Ashlyn was by her side, trying to see if she was okay. Tobin being Tobin, didn’t want her help, so she shoved her, as she tried to faced the other direction.

“I’m fine.” she groaned. She didn’t mean to shove Ashlyn, but she really didn’t want her help. Ashlyn looked up at Alex, motioning for her to go to Tobin.

Alex nodded her head, and leaned down by Tobin. Hope had her arm wrapped protectively around Kelley’s waist, Ashlyn doing something similar with Ali.

“Hey.” Alex whispered as she wiped away some of Tobin’s stray tears. Tobin looked up at her, instantly feeling shame.

“We need to get you home. I’ll take care of you.” as she said this, Alex was rubbing her hand on Tobin’s back, trying to calm her down.

Tobin nodded her head, as she tried to stand. Seeing her struggle, Hope came over, and offered her hand.

Tobin smiled as she took it, and looked over at Ashlyn.

“Sorry I pushed you, Ash.”

Ashlyn only smiled, and nodded her head. She understood.

The walk back to Hope’s Jeep was slow, as they had trouble moving Tobin. Once they finally got there, they decided Ashlyn would drive Tobin’s bike home, while Ali took Ashlyn’s car. That left Kelley, Alex, Hope, and Tobin in the Jeep.

Throughout the whole ride, it was silent. So when they finally got home, they all secretly were relieved.

Alex gently took Tobin into the bathroom, digging through the cabinet getting everything she needed. 

“I’m gonna need you to lift your shirt for me.” Alex said looking into Tobin’s eyes. Nodding her head, Tobin lifted her shirt, revealing bruises already turning a bluish purple. Alex gasped at what she saw, not only were there bruises, but there were also scars, scars she could never see unless she was close enough. Tobin looked away.

Alex grabbed her chin, and turned it back towards her. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know that right?” 

All Tobin could do was nod her head, as more tears fell. Just like before, Alex wiped away the tears, but they kept falling.

“I am sorry.” Tobin kept saying over and over again. This caused Alex to cry too, seeing someone so strong in so much pain. 

“Tobin, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You don’t have to tell me anything until you are ready” Alex said, between tears, as she gently hugged Tobin, being cautious of her bruises. 

After a couple minutes, Alex pulled back, and handed her some aspirin. 

“I’m gonna need you to sit on the counter.” 

Tobin hopped up onto the counter, as Alex grabbed the things she would need.

“This is gonna hurt, but I need to clean your cheek, you must have hit it on the pavement.” Alex said, as she grabbed a cotton ball, and poured some rubbing alcohol on it.

As Alex dabbed at her face, Tobin tried her best to keep a straight face. She didn’t need to show anymore weakness.

Once she was done, Alex placed a band-aid on the area, and kissed Tobin’s nose. 

“Let’s get you an ice pack, and then you can rest.” Alex said, before going towards the door.

A small voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

“I want to let you in.” 

Turning around, Alex nodded her head before going back over to her.

A sigh escaped Tobin, as she wetted her lips, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

“When I was younger, my dad was never home, so it was normally just my mom and I. However, whenever he did come home, he always seemed angry at anything and everything. So in order to take out his anger, he’d take it out on my mom.”

“After awhile, he got bored of my mom, so he started coming after me. My sister being older than me, were never really around, so they had no idea what was going on. Anyways, he started beating me almost every day, it started getting harder and harder to keep it hidden.”

Tobin cleared her throat before she spoke. “There was this one night he came back really drunk, and clearly angry at something. He… took a broken beer bottle, and started swinging at me. Thankfully he only caught me a couple times, but it still hurt like hell. After that, he started to get bored again, but instead of moving on to someone else again, he started to-” 

She stopped speaking as memories came back. Alex knew what she was trying to say. 

“It’s okay, I understand. Tobin, you are the bravest person I know, and you did not deserve that. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” Alex started to tear up again.

Tobin looked back at her. “Alex, I think I love you.”

Alex broke into a smile. “I think I love you too, Tobin.” 

It only took them a couple seconds to lean in. The kiss was quick, as it hurt Tobin’s split lip, but that didn’t stop her from smiling. Alex rested her forehead against Tobin’s, as she looked into her eyes, as she too smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have been putting off their backgrounds, so I decided to start going more into it. Don't worry, I am gonna write more about Ashlyn and Hope, I just wanted to start off with Tobin. Hopefully it doesn't come off as mainly focusing on Tobin. Anyways, let me know what you think, and if you have any questions you can ask at my tumblr, tobsh.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days without word from her dad, Tobin is constantly on edge, causing her friends to become concern. This chapter does contain talks of abuse, so be careful while reading this.

It’s been days since the incident, and Tobin hasn’t heard a word from her father. This caused her to constantly be on edge, and it wasn’t going unnoticed by her friends and Alex.

“When will you tell me what’s been bothering you? Everytime the doorbell rings, you jump, and you just haven’t been acting like yourself.” Alex said as she drew small circles on Tobin’s hand, which she had reached for.

“There’s nothing wrong, sorry to worry you.” Tobin smiled, as she brought their hands up, and kissed Alex’s knuckles.

Not being convinced, but also not wanting to upset Tobin, Alex let it go. 

As of now they were on their way to meet up with the rest of their friends for lunch. Ever since that night they all have become even more close. 

Walking into the lunchroom, they spotted their friends, and headed into their direction.

Sitting down, they quickly joined in on the conversation that was already going on at the table. Slowly lunch ended, and it was time to go back to class.

 

Ashlyn looked over Ali as she was looking out the window, and smiled. She was driving Ali home, and couldn’t help looking at her. 

“Keep your eyes on the road, would ya.” Ali said sternly, but not without returning the smile.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Ash said, acting like she wasn’t just staring. 

Ali just smiled, as she leaned over a kissed her on the cheek. This caused Ashlyn to smile even bigger. 

Pulling up to Ali’s house, she got out, and opened Ali’s door for her. 

Ali smiled up at Ashlyn, before getting out. 

“I’ll be back to pick you up around 6:30.” Ashlyn says, leaning on the doorframe of Ali’s front door. 

Ali nodded and smiled, before opening the door, but not going in without kissing Ashlyn goodbye.

 

Hope and Kelley had been hanging out at the badasses house, studying. However Hope kept getting distracted, whenever she would look up and see Kelley intently working on her homework. It always brought a smile to her face, she looked so cute.  
“Hope are you even listening to me?” Kelley yelled with frustration. 

“Huh? Yeah, totally.” Hope couldn’t help her blush.

“Okay, what did I say then?” Kelley asked, amused, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You said...okay so maybe I wasn’t listening. But it’s not my fault you’re adorable.” Hope huffed, looking away.

Kelley chuckled, as she leaned into Hope’s line of sight, and kissed her on the lips. Hope brought her hand up to her jaw, as her other hand held the back of her neck.

What turned into a make out session, quickly ended as they heard someone gag.

“Dude, I sit on that couch.” Tobin shouted, with a look of disgust. Hope quickly stood up, and glared at her. Tobin mimicked her glare, as both Alex and Kelley tried to calm them down. 

Sometimes they acted more like children than teenagers. As Hope and Tobin bickered, it only proved how immature they were sometimes. Half the things they were arguing about made no sense, which made it even more petty.

Hope was the first one to move, she tackled Tobin to the floor, and they both started rolling around on the floor. Clearly Tobin had pushed Hope over the edge, again.

Kelley and Alex both rolled their eyes. Just as they were about to interfere, the door opened. In walked Ashlyn and Ali. Both were confused as soon as they walked in.

Ashlyn let out a huge sigh, as she walked over and leaned down, reaching for Tobin’s arm. Tobin of course, struggled, and started kicking. Hope wasn’t done with her, so she reached for her leg, dodging her kicks.

“Stop it you guys.” Ashlyn yelled, trying to pull them apart. When she finally got them apart, Tobin and Hope still shot each other glares. However they stopped when they saw the look of disapproval on their significant other’s face.

Alex gave Tobin a look that said ‘apologize’, Kelley giving Hope a similar look. Sighing, Hope looked over at Tobin, and stuck out her hand.

“Truce?” 

“Truce.” Tobin nodded, shaking her hand.

Ashlyn walked over to Ali, and put an arm around her shoulder. Ashlyn received a nod in approval, as well as a kiss, which they both smiled into.

Tobin and Hope were a different story, they were getting a lecture.

“You need to stop fighting each other constantly, you guys are suppose to be friends.” Alex said, glaring at Tobin. 

Kelley nodded her head, glaring at Hope.

“Yeah you don’t see Ashlyn jumping one of you.” Kelley said, as Hope and Tobin looked over at Ashlyn, who was still kissing Ali.

Sorry, was mumbled out of both their mouths, both not wanting to admit it.

Kelley and Alex looked at each other, smiling, they figured they had enough lecture for now.

Kelley reached out to Hope, and kissed her. Hope was quick to react, as she wrapped her arms around her waist, Kelley’s arms around her neck.

Tobin was smiling over at Alex, before leaning in, Alex followed her motion. Soon they too were kissing, and all was forgiven. 

 

The six all sat around in random spots, Ashlyn and Ali were on the couch, Ali had her head on Ashlyn’s lap, Hope sat in the recliner while Kelley sat on the arm of the chair, leaning into Hope, and Tobin and Alex were on the floor, Alex in Tobin’s lap.

They all were sharing stories, much similar to the last time they were in a big group like this. Things started out fine, until Kelley asked a question.

“Where are your guys’ parents?”

The badasses looked at each other, each sharing a look.

“Kelley, you shouldn’t have asked them that.” Ali said, sensing their discomfort with the question.

“No, it’s okay. You guys deserve to know.” Ashlyn said, as Hope and Tobin nodded. 

Hope sighed, she decided to go first.

“Things started out fine, I had a pretty happy childhood. I started to notice a change however, my parents were always fighting. At the time I didn’t think much of it, until my dad started drinking.”

“Usually when he got drunk, he would just fall asleep. That changed however, one night he came home, and it was just my brother and I. We were unaware of the fact that my mom had filed a divorce, and he wasn’t allowed to see us.”

“Anyways, when he came home, he told us he had a surprise for us. Not wanting to turn down a surprise, we followed him out to his car. It wasn’t until we were twenty minutes into the drive that we realised something wasn’t right.”

“Being the older one, my brother asked my dad what was up. This caused him to become angry, as he started yelling at the both of us. He um...he ended up wrapping the car around a tree. My dad and I were the only ones who survived, my brother had died. As soon as the ambulance came, after my dad was deemed fine, he was arrested.”

Hope was struggling to keep her tears from falling, but was failing. “My mom was so upset, mostly at me for leaving with him. I haven’t heard from her in years, she still blames me.”

Once she finished it was silent, as Kelley rubbed Hope’s back, trying to calm her. Ashlyn and Tobin had heard this story multiple times, but it still caused them pain.

After a while, Hope calmed down, and it was turn for Ashlyn to share.

Ashlyn cleared her throat, before speaking, already nervous. Sensing this, Ali held hand, kissing it in reassurance. 

“From the start, my life wasn’t good. My mom was never home, but my dad always was. To this day, I still don’t know why, but he would constantly abuse me. When my mom was home, I tried telling her, but she would just yell at me.”

“This went on for years, slowly getting worse. Then, one day I was sitting in my room, reading, when my door opened. Both my parents walked in, and they were both angry. Before I could ask what’s wrong, my dad was shouting at me, saying something about me causing too much trouble. Not even five minutes later, they had kicked me out. I was on my own, until I met Abby. At the time I was around 16. If it weren’t for her, I don’t know where I would be.”

Just like Hope, Ashlyn was struggling not to cry. It has been a while since she talked about it. And just like Kelley, Ali was there to comfort Ashlyn.

Soon it was time for Tobin to share, even though she told Alex, she felt it was only fair. Just as she was about to start, there was a knock at the door.

Confused, Tobin stood up. “I got it.” She said, motioning for Hope and Ash to sit down. Clearning her throat, Tobin opened the door.

She soon regretted it, as she was met with a familiar face.

“Well hello, Tobin. Nice seeing you again.” The man chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I was at my cousins cabin from Thursday to Sunday, and then I had stuff to do with my friends, and on top of that I had writers block. But I am back, and hopefully this is longer than most chapters. Anyways, let me know what you think, and another chapter will be put out today as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's talk with her dad didn't quite go as she planned. She may have made things more complicated.

Tobin’s throat was dry, as the man smiled down at her. His smile was in no way nice. She instantly felt nauseous.

“Well hello, Tobin.” 

Tobin glared at the man, but before she could speak, Hope yelled at her.

“Tobin, who is it?”

Not wanting to worry her friends, she lied. “No one, I’ll take care of it.”

Turning her attention back towards her father, she glared. “If you want me to listen, you best shut up and go outside, and go to that one place. I’ll meet you there.”

Jeff’s smile grew, as he turned to leave. “You won’t regret this, Toby.” As he said the nickname, it instantly made her want to puke.

Returning to the living room, she was met with five pairs of eyes staring at her.

“I’ll be right back, I forgot something in my locker.” Tobin said, grabbing her keys, and leather jacket.

She instantly regret saying it, but didn’t show it.

“I’ll come with you.” Alex said, getting up.

“No.” It came out faster than Tobin would have liked, and she cringed. She cleared her throat before she spoke. “I mean, why don’t you stay here. Like I said, I’ll be right back.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Tobin headed for the door, but not before going into her room, pocketing her switchblade, just in case. 

And like that she was she was gone. Ashlyn and Hope shared a look, knowing something wasn’t right. There suspicions were confirmed with Ali’s comment.

“Doesn’t the school close at six?” They all nodded their head. It was 8:30.

 

Tobin pulled up into the familiar spot. She hadn’t been here in forever, the last time she was, it didn’t go very well.

Her father was already waiting, leaning up against the brick wall. Shutting off her bike, Tobin cautiously walked over to him.

“Okay, I’m here. What was so damn important.” 

Jeff’s smile faltered a little bit, but didn’t let it get to him. 

“I just wanted to let you know the offer is still open. You can save your friends a lot of pain, if you just hand over the money. It’s a simple as that, all I need is around 10 grand..”

Tobin didn’t know what she expected, but it still made her mad. Her fists clenched at her sides.

“You don’t want anything to happen to that pretty little face of Alex, do you?” 

“I am not giving you shit! And you will never get anywhere near Alex.” Tobin shouted, she was having a hard time controlling her anger. 

Clearly Jeff was losing his patience too, because his hands were in fists as well. “Do we need a repeat of last time?”

Reaching for her jacket pocket, she grabbed her switchblade. Just as she was about to flip it open, he grabbed her and threw her against the wall, placing her knife against her throat.

“I didn’t want to have to hurt you again, but it may have come to that.” Jeff said, with a look in his eyes Tobin couldn’t identify. 

 

“Are you sure you know where you are going, Hope?” Alex asked growing even more nervous.

“I’m sure, I heard Tobin talking about this place to Abby.” Hope said, eyes concentrating on the road, one hand on the wheel, and the other in Kelley’s hand. Kelley had been drawing small circles on her hand.

Ashlyn, Ali, and Alex, were all in the back. Ali was trying her best to calm Alex, while Ashlyn did the same for Ali.

Slowly they drove down the road, as Hope searched the dark street. Alex gasped, and pointed out the window. 

“Is that her over there?” Ashlyn looked to where she was pointing, and instantly ran out of the Jeep.

“Get your hands off of her, asshole!.” Ashlyn shouted, but came to a stop as she saw the knife held to Tobin’s throat.

“Take another step bitch, I dare you.” Jeff yelled. 

Soon, Hope, Ali, Kelley, and Alex came out as well, which caused Jeff to yell again.

“Don’t you dare come any closer.”

The look in Tobin’s eyes made Alex want to cry. She has never seen her so scared.

“Hey, calm down, don’t do anything you will regret.” Ali said calmly. She was the voice of reason.

“There’s nothing to regret.” He shouted, as he held Tobin harder against the wall. Alex slowly moved forward, as Tobin kicked Jeff in the groin, causing him to land near Alex.

Jeff stood back up, and turned to Alex, throwing a punch in her face. Tobin’s blood went cold, as she ran over to her dad, shoving him into the wall, giving him a few good punches.

Just as she was about to land another, Jeff grabbed her arm, and threw her back against the wall, putting the knife back up to her neck.

“Do it.” Tobin said, tears in her eyes, as she glared. Jeff showed no signs of moving, which was his first mistake. Hope saw this, and ran over, slamming him to the ground. Ashlyn ran over, ready to help.

Hope grabbed the front of Jeff’s shirt, as she punched him over and over again.

“Don’t you ever hurt Tobin again, you asshole.” 

Ashlyn grabbed Hope’s hand, shaking her head.

Nodding, Hope got off the man.

Ali’s scream startled Ashlyn, as she looked over at her. Tobin was sitting against the wall holding her arm, as blood slowly came out. In a panic, Hope lifted Tobin up, and brought her into the Jeep, as Ashlyn brought in a knocked out Alex. 

She went back for Ali, trying to get her under control. Kelley sat in the front seat, trying to stay calm.

“Ashlyn, I need you to take back Tobin’s bike, you can bring Ali with you, but I need you to ride it back to the house.

Ashlyn nodded before turning her attention back to Ali, who nodded her head. After helping Ali onto the bike and giving her a helmet, she followed Hope back to the house.  
Once they reached the house, Hope helped Tobin out, who was still crying. She hated it, but she couldn’t help the tears.

Ashlyn was quick to follow, helping Ali off. Walking over to the Jeep, she helped Kelley carry Alex. They didn’t get very far, before Alex stirred. 

“What happened? Is Tobin okay?” Alex was struggling to get out of their grip.

“Calm down, she’s okay. We almost inside.” Ashlyn says calmly, looking into her eyes.

When they got inside, they heard cries coming from the bedroom. Setting Alex gently down, Ashlyn went up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

Tobin and Hope were in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Tobin was sitting on the sink, as Hope hugged her. This was the first time in a long time, Ashlyn has seen Tobin this upset.

“Tobin, you’re okay, he can’t get you now.” Hope whispered in her ear. Hope and Ashlyn made eye contact, as she rubbed Tobin’s back. 

Hope leaned far enough to look into Tobin’s eyes. “I need to look at your arm.” 

Tobin was slow to bring her sleeve up, trying to cause as little pain as possible. “Fuck, it hurts.” Tobin cried out.

Ashlyn tried her best not to scare Tobin, but she couldn’t help the gasp that left her mouth. She knew she was cut, but she didn’t think it would be that deep.

“Oh my god.” Alex gasped with her hands over her mouth. Kelley and Ali ran up to Alex.

“We tried to stop her” Ali explained, but stopped when she saw Tobin’s arm.

Tobin looked up at Alex, as tears fell. Quickly she wiped away her tears, and tried to stand up, but she must have move to fast because she was suddenly really dizzy.

“Hope I think I am gonna faint.” Tobin whispered. 

Hope was quick to catch Tobin, as she slowly fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I am sorry for the long wait for these chapters. As always let me know if you want something added or removed, and I will try to update as soon as possible tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it time Tobin talked about what her dad wants, or is she gonna keep lying?

Tobin woke up to the sound of beeping. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes, but wanted to close them, considering the bright light. Groaning, she sat up. A gasp caused her to turn her head towards the sound. Alex was sitting there, with red puffy eyes.

“Alex what’s-” Tobin didn’t get to finish as Alex threw herself at her, carefully hugging her.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Alex mumbled into her hair.

Still slightly shocked, Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex.

After a couple of minutes, Alex pulled back to look at her. Bringing her hand up, Tobin wiped away the stray tears from Alex’s eyes. Alex leaned into her hand.

Their moment was shortly ended, as the door opened. A tall man with a white coat, walked into the room, holding a clipboard.

“Glad to see you are awake, Ms. Heath. Do you remember anything?”

Tobin thought for a moment before speaking.

“Yes, I remember telling Hope I was gonna faint. What happened?” 

“You must have passed out from the pain of the cut. You’re lucky it wasn’t any more deep than it was. We stitched you up, so you are free to go.” The man smiled, and walked out.

Alex turned her attention back to Tobin. “Are you ready to go?”

Tobin nodded her head, already getting up.

As she looked at Alex, she grew confused at her glare.

“We are gonna talk about this when we get home.” 

Sighing, Tobin nodded her head.

 

The drive back was silent, and it was making Tobin anxious. To say she was relieved when they got home, would be an understatement.

When they entered the house, they found Ashlyn and Ali cuddling on the couch, as Hope and Kelley cooked in kitchen.

Everyone’s attention was on the pair, as they walked into the room. Hope set down the spatula she was currently using to flip burgers with, and walked up to Tobin.

“What the hell were you thinking? You scared the shit out of us, don’t ever go off like that again.” 

All Tobin could do was nod her head, as Hope wrapped her into a hug. Tobin couldn’t help but smile. From over Hope’s shoulder, she waved at Ashlyn.

After settling in, it was time for the interrogation. 

“Now, we are sick of you not telling us what is going on. We are here for you, and it kinda hurts that you won’t tell us.” Ashlyn began.

Tobin instantly felt bad, she had a point. And the look on Alex’s face didn’t help.

“Are you gonna tell us?” Alex asked quietly, not wanting to upset her more.

Sighing, Tobin licked her lips before she spoke. “I don’t think I can.” 

She looked up at them, and all she was confusion.

“What do you mean you don’t think you can? Did he threaten you? I swear if he-” Hope was cut off by Tobin.

“He didn’t threaten me, okay? He threatened you guys.” She shouted, trying to keep in her tears. “And if anything happened to you guys, I could never forgive myself. I don’t even want to think about what he would do to you, Alex.” 

Tobin turned to Alex, as tears began to fall. Shock crossed their faces, as they realized just how much they don’t know about what is going on.

“And if I can’t pay him, he’s gonna seriously hurt you. I can’t let that happen, but I also can’t take the money from Abby. She already does so much for me and I can’t even begin to thank her. And Hope and Ashlyn, I couldn’t drag you guys into this.” 

Tobin couldn’t stop, she had finally snapped. Saying everything she had been thinking for awhile.

This outburst caused Alex to tear up, she’s never seen Tobin this distraught and upset. Hope and Ashlyn were trying to think of ways to cheer up their best friend.

“Tobin, we are here for you, you could have told us. You’re problems are ours.” Ashlyn said, as she rubbed Tobin’s arm. Hope nodded her head in agreement.  
Before anyone else could speak, the front door opened. Just like every time she walks into the room, all eyes were on her. Confused, Abby set down the bag of groceries she was carrying, before walking into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” 

It was a while before anyone spoke, but Tobin was the speak up.

“My dad’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's been harder for me to come up with stuff to write. But I will release another chapter as well, so it should be up in a couple minutes. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to cool down, as the badasses have a moment with their soccer players.

“So you’re telling me that your dad has been back for a while now, and you’re just now telling me?” Abby was pretty upset, but tried to stay calm. The last time Tobin’s dad was in town, it didn’t go very well.

Tobin hung her head, but nodded. 

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

Abby looked upset, but she understood Tobin’s reasoning. For as long as she’s known Tobin, she’s always wanted to do things her on own, never accepting help.

“What did the asshole want this time.” 

Tobin was silent for a while, not looking Abby in the eye.

“Answer me, Tobin.” 

Looking up at Abby, she sighed. “He needs money, he wanted me to steal from you. But I would never take from you, nor would I ask for such a thing. He wants ten grand, Abby. And if I don’t get, he’s gonna hurt Alex. I can’t let her get hurt because of me.” 

Tobin was in tears again, which made her mad. Standing up she walked over to the wall, and punched it. She hated showing weakness, and she’s been doing a lot of that lately.

“Tobin.” Abby said.

She wasn’t listening, as punched again, and again. Before she could land another punch, a soft hand held onto her wrist.

“Tobin, stop. You’re hurting yourself.” Alex whispered in her ear.

“I thought you were downstairs.” Tobin whispered back.

Alex turned towards Abby. “I’ll take care of her.” 

Abby nodded, as she stood up. She stopped when she was by the door. “Thank you.” 

Alex didn’t have time to respond, as Abby already left before she could say anything.

“Come on.” Alex directed them towards the bathroom.

Just like last time, she had Tobin sit on top of the counter, before taking everything she needed out.

 

Ashlyn and Ali were once again cuddling on the couch. Ali had her head in Ashlyn’s lap, as Ash ran her hand through her hair. She loved when she did that.

A smile broke out on Ashlyn’s face, as she looked at how calm Ali looked. She never knew she could fall so fast for someone, but for once she was glad to be wrong.

Ali sat up, startling Ashlyn, since she was too lost in her thoughts. Ali gave her smile, before leaning in, giving her a kiss.

They both smiled into it, as Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into her lap. But of course Ashlyn always had to get cockblocked by someone.

“You know you guys aren’t the only ones in here right?” Hope asked, clearly amused. This earned a smack in her shoulder by a glaring Kelley.

“Be nice. Let them have their moment would ya?” Kelley’s glare was instantly gone, as Hope leaned in, so their lips almost touched.

Not being able to stand it, Kelley pulled on Hope’s neck, capturing her lips.

“Well look who is talking, ya hypocrite.” Ashlyn shouted.

Hope smiled into the kiss, before flipping her off.

“Hey, watch it Hope.” Abby said, as she almost got smacked in the face by her hand.

Slightly blushing, Hope apologized.

“How is Tobin?” Ali asked from Ashlyns lap, which she was still straddling. 

Abby’s eyebrow went up, as she saw their current position. It was Ashlyn’s turn to blush, as she lifted Ali off her lap. 

“She’ll be okay, Alex is taking care of her. Idiot punched the wall a couple times.” Abby said shaking her head.

Hope and Ashlyn shared a look. “Been awhile since she’s done that.” Hope said, as she wrapped an arm around Kelley, who couldn’t help but smile. She always felt safe in Hope’s arms.

Ashlyn nodded her head, as she traced random things on Ali’s arm.  
“What I want to know is why you two didn’t tell me her dad was back.” Abby said, trying not to be mad at them.

“We know how you would have reacted. Trust me, if we knew what was truly going on, we would have told you. Sorry we didn’t.” Ashlyn said, speaking for both her and Hope.

“Well it’s been a long night, do you girls want to stay?” Abby said turning her attention to Ali and Kelley.

They both nodded their heads.

“I’d suggest getting to bed soon, you have school tomorrow. Ashlyn, you and Ali can use the spare bedroom, Hope, you and Kelley can use mine. And I’ll use the couch.” She said, already grabbing the spare blankets and pillows.

“Thank you, Abby.” Hope said, hugging her, before leading Kelley upstairs, and to the spare room.

“Night, Abby.” Ashlyn said, hugging her as well, and disappearing upstairs, hand in hand with Ali.

Abby smiled at the stairs, before sighing. 

 

Ashlyn and Ali were facing eachother, each lost in their own thoughts. Ashlyn was going over everything she loved about Ali, starting with her wonderful eyes, her smile, her-

“What’s going on in your mind.” Ali asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Just everything I love about you.” Ashlyn said, not even ashamed of her thoughts.

“If I would have known you were such a softie, I would have dated you a while ago.” Ali smiled, before kissing her.

“Oh yeah?” Ashlyn asked in between kisses, pulling Ali back on top of her.

Ali just nodded her head, and their make out session from before continued without disruption. 

 

Hope had her arm wrapped around Kelley’s shoulder, as Kelley snuggled into her side. They had been like that for awhile, neither speaking. 

Kelley intertwined their hands together, rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand. This caused Hope to smile, and kiss the top of her head.

“I love you, Kelley.” Hope whispered into the darkness.

“I love you too, Hope.” Kelley said, grinning. 

“It scares me how fast I’ve fallen for you, Kelley Maureen O’Hara.” 

After she said this, Kelley sat up, concerning Hope.

She didn’t say anything, all Kelley did was launch herself at Hope.

Happy with the results, Hope started kissing Kelley, bringing her on top of her.

They too, had an uninterrupted make out session.

 

Alex and Tobin were cuddling, with Alex’s back to Tobin, as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Tobin couldn’t help but hold onto her tighter, quite possibly crushing her. She couldn’t help the tears, and sobs that wracked her body.

Feeling the movement Tobin, Alex moved in her arms, and faced her. She was instantly concerned. 

“Toby, what’s the matter?” Alex sat up, bringing Tobin with her.

It was hard for Tobin to speak, as she continued to sob.

“I am so sorry.” she said finally looking up at Alex.

This broke Alex’s heart. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” she said, wiping away some of her tears. 

“Yes I do, I am putting you in danger.” 

“Tobin, you can’t control what your dad does, this is not your fault.” As Alex said, she reached over to Tobin, hugging her.

Tobin continued to cry, but leaned back, kissing Alex. A couple minutes into the kiss, Tobin broke it, leaning her forehead against Alex’s.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Alex breathed out, her own tears forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the feedback I have been getting on this story. Sorry for the wait for these chapters, it's becoming harder and harder for me to come up with new material to work with. But don't worry, I am starting to come up with ideas, and the wait for chapters should become shorter. Like always, let me know what you think, and I hope this chapter was longer than usual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls surprise Kelley with a party, finally catching a break.

Hope woke up the next morning, to hair tickling her nose. Opening her eyes, she looked over and saw Kelley still sleeping, but her hair was everywhere.

Giggling she situated herself so she was sitting up, and carefully set her head in her lap. She was playing with her hair, until Kelley started to stir.

Hope couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she looked when she first woke up. Hell she looked adorable doing anything.

“Morning.” Hope whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

“Don’t, my breath probably stinks.” Kelley said, covering her face.

Hope just smiled wider, moved her arms, and quickly kissed her lips. Kelley couldn’t help but kiss back.

“You know it’s my birthday, right?” Kelley said huskily, as she got on top of Hope, straddling her.

Hope pretended like she forgot, as she shook her head no.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” 

As she said, Kelley looked a little hurt, but brushed it off. Feeling bad, Hope started kissing her again.

It started getting heated, when the door opened. 

“Hey you gu-” Ali quickly stopped talking, as she blushed, covering her eyes. “Sorry.”

Hope didn’t know if she should be mad or laugh at the situation. The look on Ali’s face was priceless. Kelley was having trouble not laughing, as well.

“I’m just gonna...yeah.” Ali said, before awkwardly closing the door. Right after she left, Hope and Kelley burst out into laughter. While they were laughing, Hope pressed her forehead against Kelley, looking straight into her eyes.

“I love you.” She mumbled after they were done laughing.

Kelley’s smile grew. “I love you too.”

 

After a couple minutes, Kelley and Hope made their way downstairs. Once they got to the bottom, they noticed everyone was already up, and eating breakfast. When Ali saw them, she instantly broke into a blush, it darkened when Hope winked at her.

Ashlyn didn’t let this go unnoticed. 

“What the hell was that, Solo?” she glared as she spoke.

“Cool it, Harris. She just walked in on Kelley and I. Just wanted to tease her a bit.” Hope said, turning her attention to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn’s glare softened a little bit, as she wrapped her arm around Ali, before kissing her. Their little fight was broken as Abby walked into the kitchen.

“Glad you could join us.” Abby said, smiling at Kelley, handing her a plate. 

Looking down at the plate, she noticed the pancake had writing on it. It said ‘Happy Birthday, babe.’

Gasping, she looked up at Hope. “You didn’t forget, you liar.”

“Guilty.” She said, pulling a chair out for her.

“Hope here had Abby make this for you. She’s smitten.” Tobin said, earning a smack, and a glare from Alex.

“Happy birthday, Kelle.” Alex said, getting up to hug her friend. Ali was soon to follow. 

Abby stood in the doorway, smiling at the group.

 

“Why can’t you tell me what we are doing?” Kelley asked, bouncing up and down in place.

“It’s a surprise, and if I told you it would ruin the whole thing.” Hope said, amused.

Kelley pouted, but walked to the car. They were the only two left at home, besides Abby. This was the fourth time Kelley has asked what they were doing, and it never failed to amuse Hope just how impatient her girlfriend is.

As they drove, Kelley stopped pouting once the radio was turned on. As of now she was singing along, making overly dramatic moves with her arms. Hope just chuckled, as she tried to concentrate on the road.

Pulling up into a parking lot, Kelley instantly gasped. They had arrived at a bowling alley. The car barely stopped before Kelley ran out, and towards the door. Hope smiled as she too got out, and followed her girlfriend.

Hope had just walked into the door, while Kelley waited, impatiently as usual. 

“Come on, hurry.” Kelley said, grabbing onto Hope’s hand.

“Hang on, I made reservations.” Hope said, as they got further in.

Tobin, Alex, Ali, and Ashlyn were already setting up a game, when they entered. Tobin waved them over, digging into the pizza they had ordered. Alex glared at her, as this was her third piece.

“Leave some for the rest of us, would ya.” 

Tobin sheepishly smiled at her with her mouth full. “Sorry.” 

Alex just rolled her eyes, but still she smiled.

“She’s like a bottomless pit.” Ashlyn said, ruffling her hair, angering Tobin. It was Ali’s turn to glare at her girlfriend. Ashlyn backed off. 

Hope laughed, as she helped Kelley pick out a ball. It was expensive, but Hope was able to rent out the place. When Kelley heard the price, she freaked.

“You didn’t have to spend this much on me. I would have been fine just hanging out with you.” 

Hope smiled and kissed her. “I know.” 

 

They were on their third round of bowling, Ashlyn won the first round with 150 points, while Kelley won the second with 200 points. Hope didn’t know she was such a good bowler, so she was glad she decided on this place. 

It was Tobins turn, she picked up her ball, and sent it down the lane, getting a strike. Alex cheered as she walked over, Hope gave her a high five.

Next up was Ali, and she ended up with a spare. And like that the third round was over, Hope ended up bowling an almost perfect game, with 265 points. This earned her a kiss.

“This was the best birthday I have had in a long time, thank you Hope.” She looked at her fondly, before hugging her.

“It isn’t over yet. I have a gift for you when we get back home.” Hope smiled.

This caused Kelley to instantly become excited again, as she raced out of the bowling alley, and to Hope’s Jeep.

Not wanting to keep Kelley waiting, she drove home quicker than usual. Just like at the bowling alley, before Hope could even park, Kelley raced to the front door.

Giggling, Hope opened the screen door, as she saw Kelley standing by the couch, waiting for her.

“Sit down, I’ll go grab it.” Hope said, going up to her shared room, and grabbed the box sitting on the desk.

“Now I am not good at wrapping, so I didn’t bother. But...here.” Hope said nervously handing it to Kelley.

Looking up at Hope before she opened it, she motioned for her to sit by her. What was inside shocked her and made her heart melt. Hope had gotten her a soccer necklace with heart, and inside the heart H+K was engraved. 

Kelley’s eyes watered, as she looked up at Hope. Launching herself at her, Kelley hugged Hope tightly. 

“Thank you so much. Help me put it on?” Kelley asked, as she stood up.

Nodding her head, Hope too stood up. Gently moving her hair aside, Hope clipped the necklace. Once she was done she kissed her neck, before Kelley spun around.

Just as they were about to kiss, the front door burst open, and in walked the rest of the girls. Hope rolled her eyes, as this was the second time they had been interrupted.

“Told you we didn’t give them enough time.” Ali said, turning to Ashlyn and Tobin, who just shrugged.

“Sorry, these two told us that you would’ve been done by now.” Alex said, glaring at the duo, before looking at Kelley and Hope apologetically. 

Kelley just laughed. “It’s fine, right Hope?” 

Hope’s mood changed as she looked down at her girlfriend. Man she will never get sick of saying that.

“Right.”

 

As the two were laying in bed, Kelley kept playing with her necklace. 

“Happy birthday, babe.” Hope said in the darkness, kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

“Thank you, Hope. Good night.” 

Hope smiled. “Night.”

It wasn’t awhile before Hope fell asleep, she was too busy listening to Kelley’s breathing, thinking about how much her life has changed since she came into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Stephcxv, for the idea. Hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know what you think.


	15. Notice

Okay so I don't think I'll be able to update this weekend because I got hit by a motorcycle, and he hit my arm. So hopefully I'll update later this week. Sorry for the wait guys.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been going great, but what if a certain someone reaches out to the soccer players, giving them information that they might be shocking.

It all happened too fast, their heads were spinning. Tobin, Hope, and Ash, stood in the rain, broken hearted and confused. 

 

It has been months since they all started dating. Things were going great. Anniversaries passed with new ones coming up. As of now they all were in class, waiting for the day to end.

Alex and Kelley were talking when the bell rang, causing everyone to jump out of their seats, and run out of the room. 

Alex, Kelley, and Ali were walking together, heading to practice knowing their girlfriends would be there to cheer them on. However they were stopped by someone they hadn’t talked to in a while.

“Hey guys, I need to talk to you for a minute.” Servando asked, clearly up to no good. Just like usual he wasn’t alone, this time he was with a girl. 

The soccer players, side eyed, suspicious. Not wanting to be late to practice, they decided they should just hear him out, knowing he won’t give up. 

“Make it quick.” Ali demanded. 

“It won’t take long.” Servando smiled. 

The three looked at each other, worried.

“Follow us.” The girl said, speaking for the first time. 

Without questioning them, the three followed them to an empty classroom, where a projector was set up, already displaying something. That something, the three couldn’t quite make out.

“Now we noticed how happy you guys are with those three delinquents, but do you truly know them?” Servando asked, looking the soccer players in the eyes. 

Kelley, who always had a short temper, was the one to answer. “Of course we truly know them, what kind of question is that?”

Ali grabbed onto Kelley’s hand, trying to calm her down, while glaring at Servando.

Servando put his hands up before speaking. “Look, I’m just trying to look out for you guys. If you would please sit.” He motioned to the three empty desks facing the projector screen.

Cautiously, the three sat down. The other girl sat down behind them, also facing the screen.

“The videos I am about to show you, were given to me by fellow students. They asked me to have them remain nameless for understandable reasons. The video was filmed a couple weeks ago” Servando explained before clicking play. 

The video started out with a black screen with the date on the bottom, proving Servandos statement was correct. The person filming, appeared to be hiding, filming two girls. As the camera zoomed in, the faces became more clear. To the soccer players surprise, Ash and the girl behind them, appeared on the screen. 

Ali eyes teared up as Ash and the girl kissed. Alex and Kelley both looked at each other, while trying to figure out what in the hell they just watched. 

“There is now way that is real, you changed the video to make it seem that way.” Ali yelled through tears. 

Servando shook his head, as he spoke. “Sadly, Ali, it isn’t. Ask Hannah, she’s the other girl in the video.” 

The three turned in their seats, to face Hannah. She nodded her head, to confirm Servandos statement. “She said she wasn’t dating anyone.”

This caused Ali to start sobbing, as Kelley rubbed her back.

“There is one other video.” Servando said, switching over the tape.Kelley and Alex’s hearts dropped.

Hope and Tobin appeared on the screen. The two seemed to be at a party, talking. 

“Okay, it’s a bet. If you can get Kelley to date you, I’ll give you 150 dollars. However if you don’t get her to go out with you, you owe me 150 dollars. I need a new board.” 

“Same goes for you with Alex.”

Hope and Tobin shook on it, smiling. Then the video cut off.

It was Alex and Kelley’s turn to cry. They couldn’t believe everything they had been through was a lie, a bet. 

Servando stood at the front, shaking his head. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, I didn’t want you guys to get hurt.” 

The three continued to cry.

 

It was about half an hour later before they got to practice. When they stepped on the pitch, their girlfriends, cheering for them, and waving.

Ash started jumping up and down, trying to get Ali to look at her. Confused when she didn’t, she called out her name. 

“Yo, Ali.” Ali turned to look at her, but instead of the usual toothy smile, she full on glared at her like she was ready to kill.

Tobin and Hope stopped trying to get their girlfriend's attention once they saw what happened to Ash.

Confused Hope asked “What did we do?” All she received was Tobin and Ash shrugging their shoulders.

 

Sometime during practice it started raining. Once practice was done, the delinquents ran onto the field, not knowing what they did wrong. 

“Hey Alex, good practice.” Tobin slung her arm around Alex’s shoulder, just like she usually did. This time, Alex roughly shoved her arm away. 

“Yo, Alex, what was that for? What did I do?” 

The soccer players stopped in their tracks, before turning to face them. All three had glares on their faces, and if looks could kill, they’d be dead. 

“What do you mean what did you do?!” Alex shouted, as Kelley and Ali crossed their arms.

Tobin looked at Alex confused. “I mean what did I do to make you mad at me?”

Alex scoffed. “We know about your and Hope’s bet!” 

Hope and Tobin looked at each other, and simultaneously asked “What bet?”

This was clearly not the right question as Alex and Kelley started to walk away, but not before saying something they never thought they’d have to say. 

“Tobin, it’s over.”

“Same with us Hope.”  
Ali looked disappointedly at Ash, before speaking. “Us too, goodbye Ashlyn.” 

It all happened too fast, their heads were spinning. Tobin, Hope, and Ash, stood in the rain, broken hearted and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thank you to all those who stuck around, and dealing with the long hiatus. Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Tobin, and Ash, devise a plan to get their girls back. Will it work?

Tobin, Ash, and Hope, all raced towards the soccer field. It’s been a couple days, and they were still being ignored. Everytime they tried to start a conversation, they’d just walk away, sometimes they’d get a glare.

“We need to come up with some way to apologize, I can’t handle Alex not talking to me.” Tobin said, once they reached the field. Hope and Ash nodded their heads in agreement.

“How are we supposed to apologize if they won’t even let us talk to them, hell, they won’t even tell us what we did.” Ash said, getting more upset by the minute.

The three did what they did everyday for the past week, walk up to their exs, trying to get them to talk to them.

“Ali, tell me what I did wrong, how am I supposed to apologize if I don’t even know what I did?” Ash said, trying to keep up with Ali’s fast pace.

All she recieved, like everytime, was a glare. Ash stopped walking, defeated.

Hope and Tobin didn’t have any help either, however neither of them were quitting, not even close.

 

Ash and Hope were sitting on the couch, playing video games, when Tobin came running down the stairs.

“Turn off the video games, I think I have an idea on how we can get our girls back.”

Hope and Ash’s attention immediately went from grand theft auto, to Tobin.

“Well don’t keep us waiting.” Hope shouted when Tobin didn’t speak.

“Okay, so you know how prom is this Friday?”

Ash and Hope looked at with a look of ‘no duh”.

“Stupid question. Anyways, what if we sang a song, proving to them just how much they mean to us? You know, to apologize for whatever it is we did wrong.” 

This got Ash and Hope thinking. They both smiled at the idea, knowing just how they were gonna set this up.

“That is a really good idea, I’ll be on guitar, Ash will be on drums, and you’ll sing and play piano. Brilliant idea Tobin.” Ash shouted.

Tobin and Hope smiled at Ash’s enthusiasm. It was settled, they were gonna get their girls back!

 

It was finally Friday, and the badasses couldn’t help the feeling of nervousness that took over them.

Only an hour was left before Prom. They had chosen their outfits the night before, satisfied. All three decided on dress pants, but Ash chose a tux, while Tobin chose a vest and button up, and Hope chose a blazer.

“You ready?” Ash asked, not even trying to hide the nervousness in her tone. Luckily Tobin and Hope were in the same state.

They decided to all carpool, and took Hope’s Jeep. The drive was quiet, and not the good kind.

Once they reached the school, they all looked at eachother before getting out. 

Sighing Hope said “Let’s do this.”

 

It was only an hour into Prom when it was time for announcements.

“Thank you all for attending 2015 Diamond Bar High’s Prom. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves.” This received a bunch of whoops and cheers.

“Now before we announce Prom King and Queen, we have a special performance for you tonight. Please welcome to the stage, your fellow classmates, Tobin Heath, Hope Solo, and Ashlyn Harris.

Of course with their reputation as of late, the crowd booed, causing their confidence to drop. 

Tobin took hold of the microphone, and walked to the center of the stage. 

“Now I’m sure all of you have heard of what we have done, which is kinda ironic considering we don’t even know what we did.” Tobin said, trying to be humours. Sadly all she got was silence.

Clearing her throat she began to speak again. 

“This song is for the most wonderful girls we have ever had the pleasure of knowing. We don’t deserve the moments we got with them, however we are grateful that we did. So this song goes out to them. Hope you enjoy.”

The music started with Hope playing the drums, and soon Tobin and Ash joined in. Then Tobin’s soothe voice picked up.

She says I smell like safety and home  
I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"  
I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good  
I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm

Slowly the crowd started to clap to the beat, finally getting into it.

What's your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What's your favorite word?  
Do you like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?  
Yeah, yeah  
She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Tobin’s eyes locked onto Alex, saying everything she was feeling inside as she sang.

I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm

As the solo broke out, they played their hearts out, pouring their love into every key and note. In the crowd, Ali, Alex, and Kelley, all teared up. They started to wonder if maybe they should have heard them out, maybe they should have gotten an explanation for them, and not Servando. They felt like fools.

I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays  
I'm not crying on Sundays,  
Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient, love is kind  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm

As the last few notes played, the crowd roared. Ash, Hope and Tobin smiled at eachother, they’ve finally done something right. 

“Thank you!” They shouted, simultaneously, before getting off the stage. However, before they could even reach the last step, they got ran into by something. That something was their former lovers.

“Hope, I am so sorry. I should have heard you out, I can’t expect you to apologize if you don’t even know what you’re apologizing for.” Kelley said, still crying.

“I’m sorry too, Tobin.” Alex said, looking up at her.

“Me too, Ash.” Ali said, trying not to cry any harder.

The six of them hugged, the first interaction they’ve had in awhile, and wow did it feel good.

“How about you tell us what we did wrong?” Ash said, breaking away from Ali to look at her face.

The soccer players looked at eachother, trying to decide who should explain.

“Okay so Servando caught up to us before practice, and said there was something he wanted to show us. Not wanting to waste anymore time, we agreed. So, we went into a classroom, where he had set up a projector, and a video was displayed.” Kelley began

“The first video showed Ash and a girl named Hannah. You kissed her, Ash.” Ali said looking up at her, still hurt.

“Oh my god, Ali that wasn’t what you thought. She said she would have someone hurt you if I didn’t do it, I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

Ali’s eyes softened, as she leaned in to hug Ash.

“And the next video showed you and Hope at a party, talking about a bet. The bet was that if you asked me out, Hope would give you 150 dollars, and vice versa.” Alex explained, never breaking eye contact with Tobin.

“Uh, that wasn’t what the bet was. The bet was that if I couldn’t eat 10 hot dogs before Hope, in under 45 minutes.” Tobin said, looking over at Hope, who nodded.

Kelley and Alex looked at eachother, feeling dumber by the second. Just like Ali and Ash, they hugged.

After a couple of minute, Tobin broke away from Alex. 

“What did Hannah look like?”

“She was tall, had brown hair and green eyes. Why?”

Tobin’s face paled.

“She works for my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around, sorry I posted this chapter late, soccer practice went overtime, and I still had homework to do. Nevertheless, the new chapter is here. Tomorrow I have a game, so I don't know if I'll be able to post a new chapter, but I might be able to squeeze it in. And like always, let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Hannah, Tobin makes the decision to confront her dad, however her friends think otherwise.

“What do you mean she works for your dad?” Alex asked, suddenly feeling scared.

Tobin just stood there, with her mouth slightly open. Her forehead was already collecting sweat just thinking about him.

“Yo, Tobin.” Hope said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Tobin jumped from the touch.

Clearing her throat, Tobin whispered an apology.

“What do you know about her?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know much, I just remember her hanging around my house. She’d always laugh when my dad would…” Tears started forming, but she tried her best to clear them.

Alex rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. Looking at her, Tobin smiled. Alex smiled back.

Ali was under Ash’s arm, concerned. Ash noticed this, and squeezed her into her side. There was no way in hell she’d let anything happen to her. 

Hope was glaring as Kelley played with her hand, trying to calm her. Everytime she heard about that man, something inside her just snaps. He pisses her off so much, almost as much as she hates her own old man.

“Hope, it’s okay.” Kelley said, kissing her cheek. Hope’s frown slowly left, as she looked at Kelley’s calming face. Leaning down, she kissed her lips.

“Tobin are you gonna be okay?” Alex asked as she hugged her. She felt Tobin nod her head, and smiled.

“You know I need to talk to him, right?” Tobin asked, as she rubbed Alex’s back. After hearing this, Alex tensed up.

“Tobin, no.” 

Pulling away, Tobin looked into her eyes. “I need to end this.”

The look of fear was on Alex’s face, and Tobin didn’t know how to make it go away. Hell, she was scared herself. All she could do was hug Alex.

 

“Absolutely not!” Hope shouted as the group sat on the bleachers, at the soccer field. “No way in hell would I let you get anywhere near that asshole!”  
Ash nodded her head, as she looked from Hope to Tobin. Glaring, Tobin stood up. 

“You have no say in what I do! I need to fix this, it needs to end!” She was starting to get angrier by the minute.

“You are gonna get hurt again, shit you just got better.” Hope stood up as well. 

Tobin knew she was just looking out for her, but she couldn’t help the anger searing through her. 

“Fuck off!” Tobin shouted, shoving Hope. Hope fell backwards, thankfully catching her fall. While this happened, Tobin took the opportunity to run off, and to the parking lot.

“Shit!” Ash yelled, as she charged down the stairs, after Tobin. The soccer players stopped their drill to see what was going on.

“What the hell is going on.” Ali asked as she caught up with Ash.

“Tobin took off.” Ash stopped running, to turn to look at Ali.

“Oh my god.” Ali sighed. Ash nodded her head in agreement.

Kelley had walked up to Hope after seeing her stand up. 

“What was that for? What did you say?” 

Hope just wiped off the non existent dust and shook her head. “I told her not to go after her dad and Hannah. She got a little upset.”

“A little?! She shoved you. Are you okay?” Kelley asked looking over Hope, trying to see any possible injuries. 

Kissing her forehead, Hope nodded her head. 

“Come on Hope, we have to find her.” Ash yelled, already in Hope’s Jeep. Nodding her head, Hope jogged up to the Jeep, opened the door, and waited for Kelley before getting in herself.

 

Rubbing the 9mm pistol in the waist of her jeans, Tobin walked up to the place she dreaded going. 

She couldn’t help the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Wiping the sweat off, she swallowed hard. This was it.

Slowly, she opened the door, knowing it would be unlocked. As the door opened, there was a tiny squeak, causing her to tense up. Waiting a couple of minutes, she started in the doorway. Each step she took into the house, was cautious and soft. 

Once she entered the living area, she noticed the tv was on static, and garbage was all over the floor. Looking up, she saw a light on in the hallway. Making her way over, she stepped around the garbage thrown about the floor.

She paused to wipe the sweat, trying to calm herself. Making sure the gun was still there, she continued. 

However, once she stepped into the light, a shadow came out from behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see Hannah. 

“What the fu-” Tobin’s sentence was cut off, as Hannah punched her in the face. Falling to the floor, Tobin landed on her back. The gun didn’t help her fall.

“Told you she would fall for it.” Hannah called out into the darkness. Without having to know what comes next, Tobin felt dread. They set up a trap and she walked right into it.

“Naive as ever, eh Toby?” Jeff chuckled as he came from the doorway. His smile always made her sick, his yellow, crooked teeth made her cringe. 

“Fuck you.” She said, full on glaring at the man she was supposed to love. All she felt for him was hatred and disgust. 

Chuckling he walked over to Hannah, sticking his hand out. Nodding her head as she smiled, she handed him the wrench.

Tobin never took her eyes off of Jeff’s, showing him he hadn’t scared her as much as he’d like to think. Taking the wrench in one hand, he hit his other hand with it, over and over again. 

“We’re gonna play a little game. You’ll love it, after all, you’ve always loved games.” His sick smile grew as he saw the fear quickly flash Tobin’s eyes.

“You know what to do, Hannah.” 

Nodding her head, she walked over to Tobin, kicking her in the side. Turning onto her side, Tobin coughed. Not wasting time, Hannah picked her up, and tied her hands together. 

“Make sure she doesn’t have any weapons.” 

Patting her down, Hannah felt the gun, and smirked. “Nice try.”

Pulling her shirt up, Hannah took the gun from inside her waistband. Tossing it over to Jeff, she sat Tobin down in the chair. 

“Now, let’s begin.”

 

“Hurry Ash, we need to get there before something happens.” Alex shouted, already freaking out. She just knew something had to of happened. 

“I’m already going over the speed limit, we’re almost there. Don’t worry.” Ash said, looking in the rearview mirror, and at Alex. She understood Alex’s worry.

“There it is.” Hope shouted, causing Ash to immediately stop. 

“Okay, Hope and I are going in, you call the cops. We need to be quiet, we don’t know what’s happening.” Ash said, slowly opening her car door. Without shutting their doors, they walked up to the porch. 

 

“Tell me where she keeps the money or I swear to god this next one will be more painful.” Jeff shouted waving the wrench in front of her face. 

Tobin swallowed, but glared and shook her head. Her leg was throbbing, and she was fighting back tears. 

Glaring he walked over to her, and swung down onto her leg. Tobin couldn’t help the scream that escaped her mouth as tears fell. 

“This is only getting harder for you.” Jeff said, smiling once again.

“I would never do that to Abby, how many times do I have to tell you. How stupid are you.” Tobin cried out as more tears fell. “She has done too much for me.” 

Growling, Jeff swung back and hit her shoulder. Tobin screamed again, as intense pain swept through her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s give her a break.” Hannah said, setting her hand onto Jeff’s shoulder. Nodding, he set down the wrench, and they headed into the kitchen.

Panting, Tobin wiggled her hands around, feeling it loosen. Thanks to her sweat, it made it easier to slowly slip them through. It took her longer, considering her shoulder. 

Seeing her gun on the side table, Tobin lunged for it. Just as she reached it, Hannah and Jeff walked back in. A look of shock crossed their faces.

 

“How the hell are we gonna get in without being heard?” Hope asked, growing frantic. 

Ash was looking through the window, trying to get a sense for where everyone was. “I think I have an idea. But it may take a while, we need to be really quiet about it.”

Hope nodded her head in understanding, as Ash told her the plan.

 

“Toby, you don’t want to do this.” Jeff said, as he raised his hands. Hannah looked between the two.

“Yes I do, all you’ve done is fuck me over from the beginning.”

Not noticing Hannah move, Tobin was surprised when she turned her attention to her and saw that she was running towards her. 

Pointing the gun at her, she fired, but not without tears streaming down her face. Seeing this, Jeff tackled her to the ground from the chair. As they wrestled he landed occasional punches. 

Reaching for her gun, Tobin clocked him in the head with it, and rolled over. As she did, she heard sirens. With blood running down her face, she pointed the gun at her father, not being able to stop the tears.

“Goodbye, Jeff.” Tobin whispered as she pressed the trigger, and the shot resounded around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait yet again. I've been trying to think of ways to write this, and had some trouble. This fic may be coming to an end, since I don't want to drag it out much longer. Anyways, thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters arise, as the cops and medics arrive.

“Freeze, drop the gun!” shouted the police officer, as he aimed the gun at Tobin, along with his backup. Turning to look at them, Tobin slowly dropped the gun, and brought her hands up.

“Captain, it’s her.” Whispered on of his colleagues. The officer’s attention went to the guy who spoke, as he thought about it.

“Excuse me, are you Tobin?” Asked one of the officers, stepping forward. Slowly, Tobin nodded her head, despite the pain. 

“We are gonna need paramedics in here now.” Shouted a female officer, as she ran out the door. 

“Don’t worry Tobin, we are here to help.” Said the colleague, kneeling down next to her. All Tobin could do was nod her head. 

“Clear a path.” Instructed one of the paramedics, as a gurney was brought in. 

“Be careful with her.” Shouted a familiar voice. It was Alex, she was standing in the doorway, with tears in her eyes. 

The paramedic looked at her and smiled, nodding her head. 

Tobin was hoisted onto the gurney, as an oxygen mask was placed on her mouth, considering her breathing was shallow. 

She was rolled out, and put into the back of the ambulance, as another pair of paramedics came out with Tobin’s dead father and surprisingly, a barely breathing Hannah. 

Tobin saw all this, before she fainted to the sound of police radios, and Alex crying.

 

The slow beeping was getting really annoying. She didn’t think she set an alarm, so she had no idea where it was coming from. 

Confused, Tobin opened her eyes. It wasn’t her room , it was a hospital, she forgot. As she remembered, she started crying. Her father, although she hated him, was gone, and she was the one who pulled the trigger. 

“Tobin.” A raspy, tired voice whispered, into the brightly lit room. Tobin couldn’t answer, as she started sobbing. 

“Tobin what’s the matter? Are you in pain?” Alex frantically sat up, wiping away her still damp eyes.   
Not being able to speak, Tobin just shook her head. She wished she were only in pain, but now she was a killer. 

“I-I killed my father.” Tobin sobbed out, placing her arm over her eyes. Alex’s eyes started tearing up again, as she tried her best to comfort Tobin.

Before she could say anything, the hospital room door opened, and in walked the doctor, and a police officer. 

Tobin's sobs didn’t stop, they just increased.

“Tobin, there is an officer here to get your statement.” The doctor completely misregarded this, as he was used to this sort of thing.

Alex stood up. “What the hell is wrong with you, can’t you see she is crying.” She was livid.

“Ms. Morgan, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, and not talk to me like that.” 

As she was about to give the doctor a piece of her mind, a small voice stopped her. 

“It’s okay Lex.” The voice said, followed by sniffles. 

Looking over at Tobin with love and sadness, she nodded her head, and headed for the door. 

Before leaving she turned to the doctor. “You have no idea what it’s like to be in her position. You’re just heartless.” After she said, Alex slammed the door behind her. 

The doctor stood there, staring at the door, with his mouth open, as if he were about to say something. Clearing his throat, and wiping his eye, he turned to look at Tobin.

“I’ll leave you guys to it.” He said, and left.

Sitting on the chair by the bed, the police officer took out his notepad, and got ready to write everything down. 

“Why were you there?”

“My dad wouldn’t stop threatening my friends, I went to stop it.”

The officer scribbled, before asking his next question.

“How come you were carrying a firearm?”

“I didn’t know what he would do, I had to be prepared. It was either bring one, or be stupid and not. He would have killed me either way, so why not try.” 

Looking at Tobin, the officer continued to write. This kind of case isn’t new to him, but he couldn’t help but find it different than the others.

His next question got Tobin thinking. 

“What was your plan once you got into the house.”

She sat there, silently trying to think of an answer. What was she gonna do?

“I...I was gonna threaten him to leave my friends and I alone. He wouldn’t stop coming to me, and beating the shit out of me when I would tell him no. What the hell was I supposed to do, I couldn’t tell the police, he has connections!” Tobin was getting upset again, and the officer could sense this.

“Okay, so, you’re father would beat you. Why?”

Tobin sat there, before answering.

“Because I wouldn’t tell him where my guardian keeps her money. He needed it for something, I don’t know what though.” She whispered.

Scribbling down some notes, he looked at her. 

“Thank you for your time, your court case date will come by mail within the next couple of weeks. For now rest, and focus on getting better.” He stood up, smiled, and left.

Laying back down, Tobin fiercely wiped at the tears falling down her face. 

 

Alex sat out in the waiting room, until her friend arrived. She had called them, telling them that Tobin had woken up, and was speaking to a police officer. 

“What have you gotten yourself into, Tobs.” She said, running her hand through her hair, exhausted. She hadn’t slept well, but could you blame her?

“Alex.” Ali shouted, catching her attention. Looking up, she saw her friends worried looks, as they walked over by her. 

“Where is she?” Kelley asked.

“Still in the room.” Alex replied, watching as Hope gently placed a hand on Kelley’s shoulder. She smiled.

Noticing her smile, Ash sat down next to her, and rubbed her back. Ali sat next to Ash, and put a hand on her leg. Ash looked over at Ali, and smiled. 

They were interrupted by a doctor. “Alex Morgan?”

Shooting up, Alex replied, “That’s me.”

“Follow me.”

The group followed the doctor, down the white painted walls, to Tobin’s room. Once they got there, the doctor stopped them outside the door. 

“Can she go home now? And what is her condition?” Alex frantically asked.

“Yes, she is allowed to leave. Tobin suffered some blows to the head, causing a concussion, as well as needing some stitches. We checked and she should be fine, as long as she takes her medicine. Along with that, her left leg is broken, as well as a couple contusions. Her right ribcage, has minor bruising, but should heal within a couple of weeks. Here are her prescriptions, make sure she takes the before bed, and in the morning.” 

With that, the doctor away, after saying goodbye. Once he left, they all rushed into the room where Tobin was being helped with her crutches. Alex was too worried about Tobin crying, that she didn’t notice her stitched up forehead. Tobin’s shirt had risen up, showing some of the bandages. 

The nurse left once asking if Tobin could handle herself. Alex, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, started to cry. Walking over she carefully wrapped her arm around Tobin, while Tobin placed her hand on Alex’s back.

“Hey kid.” Tobin said into Alex’s hair, kissing her head. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you.” Alex said into Tobin’s chest.

Sighing, Tobin kissed Alex’s head again to reassure her. 

 

The group all got home around the sametime, all gathered in the living room. Tobin was on the couch, leg up on the otomen, and Alex cuddled against her side. Kelley and Hope got the recliner, while Ash and Ali sat on the other couch. 

It was comfortable silence, until the front door slammed open. It was Abby.

She came rushing into the room, catching everyone's attention. “I heard what happened.” Abby said, rushing over to Tobin, placing her hand on her head. Tobin looked up at Abby, and smiled.

“Quit scaring me like that, kid.” Abby said, smiling back. Everything was silence when there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Abby said, heading for the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see two police officers. 

“Hello, is Tobin Heath here?” 

Nodding her head, she motioned for them to come in. The officers smiled at her, and walked in. 

“Ms. Heath, we are here to tell you that your court case has been cancelled, there is no need for one.”

Tobin’s face lit up, but soon became confused as to why. “Wait, why was it cancelled?”

“We have received information about your father, not to mention, we have a witness.”

This only confused her more. “Who?”

“Her name is Hannah. She was the one you shot, she woke up a couple of hours ago, confessing everything. Congratulations Ms. Heath, you are free.” The officers smiled, as they got up and headed for the door.

“Thank you.” Abby said, grinning. The officer tipped his hat at her, as his partner waited for him outside.

Everyone exclaimed with happiness, all talking at once. Abby looked over at Tobin, seeing just how happy she was. Smiling, she shut the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, and thank you to those who put up with it. I've been pretty busy with soccer, school, and I lost a some motivation for this story, but don't worry, I'm starting to get some ideas on how to continue, and finish this story. Again, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. Sorry if it seems a little rushed.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events over the last couple of weeks, Tobin decides they should all take a trip to Hope's cabin in San Francisco. Packing up their bags, they head on the six hour long drive.

Tobin groaned as she lifted the suitcase and into the back of the jeep. Alex walked out of the apartment, watching Tobin.

“Hey miss cranky pants, this was your idea you know.” Alex glared as she too put in a suitcase.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tobin pouted. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but getting up at 5 A.M. was not what she had planned. All she said to Alex was ‘hey, let’s take a little trip.’ Where in that sentence did she say anything about getting up this early.

“Hope, Ash, hurry the hell up would you. Sick of waiting for you slow asses.”

Hope came out laughing, holding Kelley’s hand. “Toby hates getting up early. Does little Toby need a nap?” Hope cooed, booping Tobin’s nose.

“That’s it!” Tobin yelled, shoving Hope onto the ground. Alex sighed as Kelley walked up to her.

“Forgot they do this. They haven’t done it in a while.”

“Fuck you Hope.” Tobin yelled, landing a punch on her friend’s shoulder.

“No. Fuck you Tobin, can’t take a fucking joke.” Hope yelled, punching her back.

As they were doing this, Ali and Ash came out, talking. They stopped once they saw what was going on.

Ali turned to Ash, but Ash shook her head.

“No.”

“Please babe, you know how to stop them. We need to get going.” 

Ali was giving Ash puppy dog eyes now. How could she say no? 

“Come on you babies, stop it. Let’s get this show on the road already.” Ash said, walking up to them, and pulling Hope off of Tobin. Hope shoved Ash away from her, glaring.

“Not my fault this one can’t take a joke.”

“Come on Hope, you of all people know not to fuck with Tobin this early in the morning. I don’t blame her.” 

“What you’re taking her side.” “Thanks Ash.” Hope and Tobin spoke at the same time. Turning to look at each other they glared.

“There are no sides, I’m just saying that you shouldn’t have antagonized her is all. And you,” Ash said pointing to Tobin, “lighten up will ya?” 

Hope and Tobin stopped glaring at each other to glare at Ash.

“Shut up.” They both yelled.

While they were fighting, their girlfriends were standing there, getting more mad by the minute. 

“Fuck you Hope.”

“No fuck you Ash.”

“Fuck both of you.” Tobin yelled, causing them all to shove one another.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Their girlfriends yelled in unison. 

The badasses stopped and turned to look at their significant others. 

“Ash, you were supposed to stop them, but all you did was make it worse.”

“It’s their fault, not mine.” Ash said, glaring at her friends for getting her in trouble.

When Ash looked back over at Ali, she received a glare. She instantly felt guilty.

“And you, stop being so cranky. We get it you don’t like getting up early, but don’t take it out on us.” Alex said, sick of her girlfriend's attitude.

Tobin looked anywhere but her girlfriend. 

“Hope, you really need to stop getting Tobin going. Whenever you do, you always end up fighting with each other. You know I don’t like it when you fight.”

Once their girlfriends got them to stop fighting, and scolded them, the badasses turned to look at one another. 

“Sorry man.” Hope said, smiling at Tobin, holding out her hand.

“Nah, I’m sorry bro, I lost my cool for a minute.” Tobin and Hope shook hands as a way of truce. Then they both turned to Ash, and slapped her on the back.

“Sorry Ash, you were only trying to help.” Hope said, as Tobin nodded in agreement.

“Now let’s go yo!” Tobin yelled running to the Jeep, and hopping into the driver's seat. Hope opened the passenger side, and was about to sit down until Tobin’s hand slapped onto the seat.

“No way bro, that’s for Alex. You sit in the back with the rest of the crew. Hope stood there with her mouth open, clearly offended.

“The hell man, you know I always get shotgun when we go on road trips. It’s like an unspoken rule between us.”

Tobin just looked at Hope, and shook her head. 

“This is so fucked.” Hope said, getting into the backseat, while Alex got up front.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Hope pouted and crossed her arms. She glared at the back of Tobin’s head, until she felt something lean onto her shoulder. It was Kelley.

Hope couldn’t help but smile, Kelley always seemed to make her feel better.

Ali was asleep on Ash’s shoulder, as she played with her hair. Ash was always surprised at how soft her girlfriend’s hair was. 

Tobin placed her hand on Alex’s thigh, rubbing small circles. While looking out the window, Alex smiled. 

 

As Tobin was driving, she felt someone thump her on the head. Confused, she looked over at Alex who was asleep. Looking in the rearview mirror, so was Ash and Ali.

That left only one culprit, Hope.

“Don’t do that while I’m driving dude. Not cool.”

“Pull into an in-and-out burger would ya, I’m starving and it’s almost lunch time.”

“Nah man, we need to keep going so we get there before noon. We only have about 45 minutes left to go.”

“But dude, I’m so hungry. Come on, we don’t need to get there at exactly noon.”

Rolling her eyes, Tobin switched lanes, and turned into the in-and-out burger. As they came to a stop, Alex slowly blinked her eyes open.

“Have a nice nap babe.” Tobin asked, smiling. Hope made a gagging noise, which woke up Kelley.

“What’s going on?” Ash asked, gently shaking Ali awake. 

“Solo wanted food, so we are getting food.” Tobin sighed, reaching into her back pocket for her wallet. 

“I guess I’m buyin.” Tobin said, after counting her change.

Everyone cheered, and hopped out of the Jeep. 

 

After everyone had ordered their food and ate, they hit the road again. Just like Tobin said, it was only 45 minutes away.

Stepping out of the Jeep, Tobin stretched her back, and yawned. They had driven for about six hours, to San Francisco. Hope’s family had a cabin up there, so Tobin suggested they go up there for the long weekend. 

After getting everything out of the back of the Jeep, they headed inside. The interior was just as amazing as the outside. The soccer players were in awe, unlike Ash and Tobin, they had never seen Hope’s family cabin.

“This is so beautiful.” Ali exclaimed, running her hands over the crisp wood. Kelley and Alex nodded their heads in agreement, as they explored the cabin.

Once they had settled in, they decided on watching a couple of movies, before ordering dinner. During the fourth movie, Tobin had fallen asleep, because unlike everyone else, she didn’t get a nap.

Hope giggled as she tossed popcorn at her friend’s open mouth, hoping to get one in. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. Kelley, however, wasn’t as impressed with her girlfriend’s antics as she was. Kelley slapped Hope on the shoulder, and shook her head.

“Be nice Hope.”

“Sorry Kel.”

 

Near the end of the fourth movie, Tobin woke up to screaming coming from the television. Jumping up from her spot, she pulled out her pocketknife. 

“What’s going on?!” Tobin shouted, looking around.

Everyone started laughing.

“It was on the t.v. Toby.” Alex said, standing next to her girlfriend, trying to control her laughter.

Tobin glared, as she blushed, while everyone continued to laugh.

“Not my fault I thought someone was hurt.”

“Tobin?” Alex asked.

“Yeah baby?”

“Why do you have your pocketknife with you? You know I don’t like that thing.”

Blushing even harder, Tobin apologized and placed it in a drawer. 

“All gone.” She smiled sheepishly, holding her arms out for Alex to hug her.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and hugged her.

“You really are a softy aren’t you?”

“How many times do we have to go over this? I’m not soft, I’m badass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am so sorry you guys for not updating. A lot of things have been going on lately, things that needed my full attention. I am gonna try my best to update a lot more frequent, but I'm not gonna make any promises. Thanks again for all the kudos, and comments.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding they should do something other than sit around, they all head to the beach. Only there is a slight fall out with this decision.

The sun shining through the curtain, was really starting to piss Tobin off. She hated the sun so much. Rolling onto her side, she wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing the back of her head. 

“Morning.” Alex said, smiling with her eyes still closed.

“Morning Lex. How did you sleep?” Tobin asked, placing kisses along her neck. Alex giggled.

“Really well,” She replied, trying to get Tobin to stop.

“Babe, it’s too early.”

With one last final kiss to the back of her neck, Tobin stopped. Normally she’d have already slept with Alex, but Alex was different. She didn’t want this to be like any other relationship she’s ever had. She knows Alex knows this, considering she is still with her. But, there are times Tobin doubts as to why she is with her.

“Hey, Lex.” Tobin mumbled. 

“Hmm.” Alex hummed, rolling over to face Tobin. She smiled.

“...Why are you with me?”

Alex looked straight into Tobin’s eyes, seeing if she was being serious. She was.

“Because I love you silly.” Alex said, trying to calm her girlfriend.

“Why do you love me?”

Sitting up, Alex pulled Tobin up with her. Alex’s hand found Tobin’s, and she rubbed her thumb in circles. She never thought Tobin would ask her this question.

“I love you because you have proven many times that you truly care for me. And I want you to know that I truly care for you as well. You’re not as bad of person as you make yourself out to be. I just wish you could see that.”

Tobin’s eyes never left Alex, but Alex was having trouble looking at her. 

“You are the first person to ever love me. My parents act like they do, when they really don’t.” Alex said, looking back up and into her girlfriend’s deep, brown eyes. 

Getting a little nervous, Tobin rubbed the back of her neck. Alex instantly knew that she was having trouble getting out what she wanted to say. To soothe her girlfriend’s nervousness, she kissed her on the cheek.

“Alex, do you have any idea how much you mean to me? If it weren’t for you, I’d probably end up in jail, or even dead. You turned my life around, and for that I will forever be thankful.”

Smiling, Alex kissed Tobin on the lips this time, proving to her how much she loves her.

 

Ash had been awake for a while now, just sitting there and admiring her girlfriend’s beauty. It always took her breath away, knowing that she is hers. A smile broke onto her face. 

“I love you so much, I hope you know that Ali. There are so many things I could say to describe you, but I think it would take too long. Not that I wouldn’t mind talking about you for hours.” Ash chuckled.

“See, even when you’re asleep you still make me nervous. That’s one of the things I like about you, it’s refreshing.” Ash ran her fingers through her hair, taking in the silky touch.

However, a thing Ashlyn didn’t know was that her girlfriend had too been awake for a while, and heard everything she just said. It was hard for her to not kiss her after hearing this, but she didn’t want to embarrass her.

Ali still pretended to sleep, as Ash continued to run her fingers through her hair. Ali found Ash doing that a lot lately. She did not mind it one bit, it calmed her.

Without warning, Ali shot up, and started kissing her girlfriend. After getting over the shock, Ash placed her hand on the back of Ali’s head, deepening the kiss. 

After their little makeout session, Ash breathed a sigh. 

“I’m gonna go start breakfast. Stay here until I call you into the kitchen, okay?”

Ali nodded her head.

 

Hope had Kelley under her arm, and she was silently counting her freckles. She was only at 30, when suddenly Kelley woke up. Kelley looked up at Hope, and smiled. 

“I felt you staring at me. What were you looking at.”

Hope instantly felt embarrassed. “N-nothing, I just zoned out it is all.”

The thing is, Kelley knew exactly what she was doing. She’s done it before, but she seems to stop at a certain point. She always found this cute.

“Whatever you say.” Kelley said, poking her girlfriend’s blushing cheek.

“I say.” Hope said, pulling Kelley on top of her. Kelley didn’t need to be told what to do, she instantly captured Hope’s lips.

Hope’s hands ran up and down Kelley’s back, landing at her waist. Gripping her waist, she deepened the kiss.

Rolling over so that she was on top, Hope looked deeply into Kelley’s eyes. Not long, she had her mouth back on Kelley’s.

Just as she was taking off Kelley’s shirt, the door opened. There stood Tobin, her mouth open. 

“Aw fuck man, sick. Save that for when you’re actually alone. There are people here too, ya know!” Tobin yelled, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Shut up shit for brains, like I haven’t caught you and Alex multiple times.” Hope said, drawing out multiple.

Kelley sat under Hope, mortified.

“Whatever dude. Ash told me to come get you and Kelley. Breakfast is done. Fucking Ash should have done this herself, now I am scarred.” Tobin said muttering as she shut the door.

“Sorry about that babygirl.” Hope said, kissing Kelley’s nose. Her face was still bright red.

 

Hope and Kelley were the last ones down the stairs, for obvious reasons. Not surprisingly, Tobin sat next to Alex, while Ali and Ash sat next to each other. 

“Tobin, where is your shirt?” Hope asked, trying to start a fight.

“Yo, dumbass. Newsflash, you aren’t wearing one either. So I’d keep my mouth shut.”

Ali and Ash looked at each other, while Alex eyed Kelley, hoping she would know what’s wrong.

“What is your guys’ deal?” Ash asked, looking between her friends.

“Hope is just salty because I walked in on her and Kelley, getting dirty.” Tobin said, making obscene gestures. This earned her a punch in the arm, courtesy of Alex. 

“Yeah, well dipshit over here, is just upset because she can never get some with Alex.” Hope said, glaring back over at Tobin.

The table fell silent, as the two glared at each other.

“That is it!” Ali yelled, startling everyone, including her friends.

“Do you two need to go see a counselor or something? All you to ever do now is fight. I’m getting really sick and tired of it.” Ali said, crossing her arms, and glaring. If looks could kill, they’d both be dead.

“Ali, babe, it’s just who they are. They are always like this. Don’t you remember the first time we met? They were fighting then too. They are just really competitive with one another. Trust me, I’ve had to deal with this for almost fourteen years now. Even as little kids, they fought.”

Ali looked over at her girlfriend, then back and Tobin and Hope, who both looked guilty.

Nodding her head, Ali apologized. 

“Just try not to do it too much around us, okay?” 

They agreed not to.

 

The weather was so nice, as the sun beat down onto the sand, making it extra warm. Alex breathed in, as Tobin set up a towel for her.

Smiling, she kissed her girlfriend as she lied down onto the towel. Ash and Hope did the same thing.

The soccer players decided now would be a good time to work on their tans, while Tobin, Ash, and Hope wanted to go surfing. 

Once they rented the boards, they headed over to the best spot for their girlfriends to tan. Kissing their girlfriends, they headed out into the ocean.

This is where they get really competitive. One always has to out do the other, and it often times gets really intense. 

Tobin smirked at Ash, as she had actually rode the wave, unlike Ash, who fell off. Glaring at her friend, Ash got back on the board, setting up for the next wave. Only this time, she managed to wave it, while Tobin didn’t.

Deciding to get in on it, Hope out did both of them. And thus it went back and forth, one always out doing the other, pissing one another off. 

Their girlfriends watched from their spot, laughing at their competitiveness. They acted more like children than the adults they claim to be. 

After hours of this, they decided to call it quits, and headed back to shore. Once they hit sand, the trio started laughing, hitting each other on the back.

As they were heading back to their girlfriends, they noticed something they didn’t like, not one bit. Boys. Not only that, boys hitting on their girlfriends. Who the hell did this punkasses think they were.

Wasn’t long before they started sprinting, clearly pissed off.

“Woah, look at her.” One of the guys said, pointing at Ali. “Duude, she’s so hot.” The same guy said, not realizing his mistake.

“Hey pretty lady, want to head back to my place. I can show you things you’ve never felt before.” The one guy said, running his hand down his stomach, looking at Kelley.

“You too babe, come back with me.” The third guy said, placing his hand on Alex. . 

As he did this, Tobin full on sprinted, and dropping her board in the process. Without warning, Tobin pulled her arm back, and swung as hard as she could, colliding her fist to the guy's jaw.

Hope ran to Kelley, shoving the guy onto the ground, spitting on him. While Ash, kicked the guy talking to Ali in the stomach, instantly dropping him.

“Leave our girlfriends the fuck alone, you fuckers.” Hope spat, clearly pissed.

“The hell do you think you are, touching my girl like that.” Tobin said, leaning down by the guy, who was holding his jaw. Taking another swing, she aimed for his nose this time. 

“I don’t ever want to see you near her again, you hear me!” Ash shouted, kicking the guy again.

Stumbling to get up, the guy’s ran for their lives, clearly afraid of getting even more beat up.

Hope turned to Kelley, quickly looking her over, making sure she was okay.

“Did he touch you, Kelley. I swear to god if he touched you, I’m gonna kill him.”

Kelley smiled up at Hope, kissing her on the lips.

“I’m fine, he didn’t touch me.”

Ash hugged Ali, almost squeezing her to death. “Ali, are you okay?” 

Ali hugged back, leaning her head on Ash’s shoulder. She nodded her head.

Tobin on the other hand, was frantically looking Alex over, checking every little place he could have touched. 

“He touched you, I saw him touch you. That bastard is gonna pay, who the hell doe-” 

She was cut off by Alex kissing her. She loved her girlfriends protectiveness, showing she really does care. Not that she didn’t already know that, but it still makes her happy everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around, and continuing this story. I'm trying my hardest to get back on track, and publish a chapter once a day, hopefully every other day if it gets down to that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. I honestly have no idea how I am gonna end this, or when I am gonna end this. But one thing is for sure, I'll be making more fanfictions after this.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice long weekend in San Francisco, the group heads back.

Once again Tobin had to get up early, and she was not happy. Only this time she was more upset over the fact that they were leaving. Not only that but they had school the next day. The thought of school made her want to puke.

Alex laughed, poking her cheek.

“What’s the matter Toby?”

With a huff, Tobin crossed her arms.

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow. Can’t we just stay here? We aren’t missing anything.” 

Tobin’s voice turned whiney at the end, causing Alex to chuckle.

“How do you know what we are missing?”

Looking away from Alex, Tobin huffed again.

“I don’t.”

“Mm, thought so. Come on, we need to get leaving. Go pack, and hurry.”

Ali and Ash were already in the Jeep, almost asleep. Tobin glared at them, as she ran up the stairs, and into her room. Quickly, she packed her bags

Tobin ran down the stairs with the bags in her hand, quickly trying to get back to Alex. However, on her way down, she miscalculated how many stairs there were, and tripped.

Her bags went flying, and she landed at the bottom of the concrete steps. Bringing her hand to her face, she saw it all scrapped. She also felt stinging coming from her knee, which was most likely scrapped as well.

“Fuck. These mother fucking stairs, holy shit, what the hell!” 

This only seemed to increase her already terrible mood.

Looking from the Jeep, Hope and Ash tried there best not to laugh, but they were failing miserably. 

“Are you okay, Tobin?” Alex asked, rushing to her side.

Sighing, Tobin looked up at Alex. Closing her eyes, she nodded her head.

“Here, let me help you up. I’ll clean you up in the car.” 

Tobin took Alex’s hand, steadily getting back onto her feet. Making her way to the drivers side, she noticed it was already occupied. 

“I thought I was driving?”

Hope shook her head, placing her hand on Kelley’s thigh. 

“I wanted to drive. Oh yeah, shotguns is already taken, as you can see.” Hope replied, smirking.

After flipping Hope off, Tobin grumbled as she got into the backseat. Alex had grabbed Tobin’s bags, and put them into the back before getting in.

 

“Sit still, Toby. I can’t clean the cut if you can’t stop moving around.” Alex scolded, as she tried to get Tobin to stop moving. Thankfully they always had a spare first aid kit in the Jeep.

Tobin made a face, as she tried to sit still. Not her fault it hurt like hell. As of now Alex was trying to clean Tobin’s cut on her knee. She had already wrapped her hands with gauze, after putting on antibiotic cream. 

“There all done.” Alex said, kissing Tobin’s nose.

Ali and Ash watched, clearly amused. Growing tired of watching Tobin, Ash leaned over and kissed Ali on the lips, gaining her attention.

“Hey.” Ali smiled

“Hey.”

Again, Ash captured Ali’s lips, placing her hand on the back of Ali’s head. Once they broke apart, Ali giggled, and looked down. 

“I love you.” Ash said, placing her fingers on her chin, bringing her head back up.

“Love you too.” Ali said, looking into Ashlyn’s eyes. 

Kelley was looking in the rearview mirror, smiling at her friends. Looking over at Hope, she noticed she was taking glances at her, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Kelley smiled at her, and turned to look out her window. Watching the scenery that passed them by, she felt a hand slowly touch her thigh. Her smile grew, not taking her attention away from the window.

 

They didn’t get back home till around 1 in the afternoon. Once they did get back home, they all decided a nap was in order, considering none of them fell asleep in the car. 

One by one they woke up. Hope was the last one out of all of them to sleep, and last one to wake up. She was too busy admiring Kelley to fall asleep. This didn’t get past Tobin, and she giggled at her while she munched on her chips.

Hope rolled her eyes, before kissing Kelley. As she did this, she glared at Tobin.

While Tobin was still laughing, Alex slapped her arm and took the chips from her.

“What did I say about egging Hope on? And no more junk food!” Alex scolded.

Now it was Hope’s turn to laugh, earning her a slap. Ash watched her friends, shaking her head. Ali noticed this and smiled.

The rest of the day was spent in pajamas and movie night. Again Hope was the last one to fall asleep. 

 

“Toby.”

Groaning, Tobin rolled over, facing the wall. 

“Tobin.” The voice said growing a little more urgent.

Tobin ignored the voice.

“Tobin Powell Heath, if you don’t get your butt out bed-”

Tobin shot up, and quickly started getting dressed. However, she was still half asleep, and she was struggling to put on her shirt. Only it wasn’t a shirt.

“Toby, babe, that’s your pants.”

Tobin looked from Alex to the pair of pants she was trying to get over her head. She instantly blushed.

“I knew that.” 

Alex just shook her head, laughing.

 

“Hey, mind ditching third period with me? It will be worth it. Please?” Tobin pleaded, something she hates doing.

Alex gave her a look. 

“You know I never ditch. Can’t it wait?”

Tobin never took her eyes off of Alex, as she shook her head. Alex could tell that is must be something important. 

Sighing, Alex nodded her head. Tobin smiled.

 

Third period came quickly, not surprising considering it was the beginning of second period when Tobin asked.

As of now Tobin was leading Alex up the stairs to the roof. She never did tell Alex about it, she decided now was the best time.

Alex’s eyes widened. On the roof there was a blanket fort set up, through the opening she could see fairy lights, as well a bunch of pillows and even more blankets. 

“Tobin, what is this?”

Turning to look at Tobin, she noticed Tobin digging around in her pockets.

“Uh.” She fumbled. Finally she found the black box. Pulling it out she opened it so Alex could see what’s inside. 

Inside there was a pink diamond shaped heart promise ring. Engraved going around the ring, Tobin was spelled out in cursive. Next to the ring was a ring on a necklace. The other ring was black with a silver heart. Just like the other one it was also engraved, but this one said Alex.

“Oh my god.” Alex said as tears already ran down her cheek.

“Do..do you like it?” Tobin asked getting a little worried. 

All Alex did was nod her head and launched herself at Tobin. Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, as Alex’s wrapped hers around Tobin’s neck, capturing Tobin’s lips.

After breaking apart, Tobin wiped away some of Alex’s stray tears, and smiled at her.

“Maybe one day it could be the real thing. But for now, we’ll start with this.”

“Put it on me?”

“Of course.” Tobin smiled.

Taking out the ring, she carefully took Alex’s hand in hers, and slowly slid on the ring. Alex couldn’t help the tears that fell once again. 

“Let me put on the necklace.” Alex said, gently pulling out the necklace. The sun reflected off of the silver heart. 

Carefully Alex put Tobin’s hair to the side. Unclipping the necklace, she brought it over Tobin’s head, and clipped it. 

“How does it look?” Tobin asked, smiling down at Alex.

The shorter girl smiled. 

“Looks amazing, just like you. What about my ring?”

“Beautiful, like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. This was a pretty fun chapter to write, I especially like the ending. But let me know what you think. Most likely I'll update tomorrow night as well. Thanks for sticking around.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is coming up fast, as the soccer players recieve a surprise. Well not just one, but a few.

“I can’t believe there is less than a four weeks of senior year left.” Kelley said, looking up from her girlfriend’s hands and into Hope’s eyes. Currently Kelley sat in Hope’s lap, playing with her hands.

Hope smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head. She knows how much Kelley has been stressing over grades, finals, and the worst of all, college. They had been dancing around the topic, neither wanting to think about it.

“Do you want to talk about the inevitable conversation we need to have?” Kelley asked.

Sighing, Hope nodded her head. The only thing she wanted to discuss was the upcoming senior end of the year party. 

Kelley got off of Hope’s lap, making Hope try to reach out and bring her back. Kelley shook her head.

“We should wait for everyone else to get back. I know where Ash and Ali are, but I don’t know where Alex and Tobin are.”

Hope grew confused as she didn’t either. She knew that was eating away at Tobin as she wouldn’t stop fidgeting at dinner and even in her sleep. It got on her nerves.

Just as she was about to say something the door opened, and in walked Ash and Ali, hand in hand like usual.

“Hey guys.” Ali said smiling her contagious smile. Kelley smiled and greeted her friend, while Hope waved.

“Where is Tobin and Alex.” Ash asked, looking around the apartment, noticing her obnoxious friend was missing.

The two girls shrugged. “We were wondering the same thing.” Hope replied, pulling Kelley back onto her lap.

Their question was answered as Tobin and Alex walked in not a minute later. 

Alex was smiling so big, as Tobin had a lovesick look in her eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Hope asked.

Tobin stopped looking at Alex to turn and glare her friend.

“What do you mean?”

“I can feel your mushiness coming off in waves over here. What did you do?”

Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand and raised it, showing off the new ring.

Kelley jumped out of Hope’s lap.

“What the hell are you engaged?!”

Ali ran over too.

Alex quickly shook her head, laughing. “It’s a promise ring. Toby has one too.”

Hope and Ash looked at each other. “Tobin come into the kitchen, now.” Ash glared.

Confused, she shrugged and followed her friends into the kitchen.

She was instantly met with quiet yells.

“What the hell dude? We were supposed to all give them promise rings on the same day. We didn’t even have an agreed date yet. You just messed it up.” Hope said, crossing her arms.

“Bro I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to show how much I loved her, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. You guys already bought your rings right?”

They both nodded. 

“Okay then you guys can give them to them as an invitation to the dance. Not that big of a deal yo.”

Ash and Hope rolled their eyes, but agreed to the idea. 

“Go get your girl’s dudes.” Tobin smiled, flashing a thumbs up.

Nodding their heads, the duo left and headed to their room, leaving Tobin alone in the kitchen.

“Hey Ali, I have a question for you.”

Ali looked up from Alex’s ring to her girlfriend.

“What is it babe?” Ali asked, concerned

Ash reached into her pocket and pulled a rectangular shaped box.

Opening it, Ash reached for her girlfriend’s hand, and pulled out the ring. The ring was silver and formed a heart in the middle with a silver diamond in the middle. Written in gold on the ring was Ash in cursive. 

Ali gasped, as tears instantly rolled down her cheeks. 

“Will you go to the dance with me?”

Ali looked up at Ash and smiled nodding her head, before wrapping Ash into a hug. Ash breathed in and smiled before pulling back to kiss her girlfriend.

Kelley was watching her friend and her girlfriend, smiling. Hope walked up to stand by her side. Hope smiled down at Kelley before placing her fingers under her chin and turned her head to face her.

Just like Ash, she pulled out a box. Inside however was a different ring than the one Ash had bought. The ring Hope decided on was silver forming the infinity symbol. Like Ash’s written in Gold was Kelley in cursive. 

“Will you be my date to the dance?”

Kelley’s smile widened as she launched herself at Hope, practically squeezing the life out of her. 

Tobin and Alex sat in the kitchen, watching their friends. The badasses had decided that they’d all get the same ring for themselves, but unique one’s for their girls. 

Kelley was laughing as she tried to get Hope’s necklace clipped. Meanwhile Ali had already clipped her girlfriend’s necklace and was admiring her ring. 

 

“Hurry up you guys were gonna be late!” Kelley shouted as she jumped up and down beside the jeep. Currently the soccer players were waiting for their girlfriends outside. They had been waiting for the past five minutes, all ready for the dance. 

“What are you guys doing?” Ali asked, opening the door.

Inside Hope and Tobin were fighting over a tie, Tobin was wearing a vest and black button up but no pants, while Hope was wearing dress pants and no shirt. Meanwhile, Ash’s fingers were shaking so badly that she could barely put on her bow tie. 

“I picked it up first dude!” Tobin yelled, glaring as she roughly pulled on the tie.

“No way bro, I grabbed it first.” Hope yelled, pulling back.

“Fuck you!” Tobin yelled shoving her friend. 

“No,” Hope said, shoving her friend back, “Fuck you.”

Just as Tobin was about to retort, Kelley and Alex walked in.

“Don’t you dare start this!” Kelley yelled, causing them to turn and look at her.

Tobin and Hope froze, both still holding onto the tie.

Ali watched as Ash stopped messing with her bow tie to look at her.

“What?” Ali asked, wiping her face thinking there was something there.

“You’re...beautiful.” Ash whispered. Tobin and Hope had their mouths open, and nodded their heads in agreement, looking at their significant other.

The soccer players couldn’t help but laugh. They looked so ridiculous. 

“Tobin, I’ll help you pick out another tie, and help you get dressed.”

“Come with me Hope.” Kelley said, pulling her away from Tobin. 

“Ash, I’ll help you in the car.” Ali said, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand, guiding her outside.

Alex looked through Tobin’s drawers that had her ties. There were at least twenty of them. 

“How about this magenta one. Magenta looks good with black.” Alex suggested, pulling the tie in question out.

Cocking her head to the side, Tobin thought about it. 

“Sure.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “Now you need pants.”

Tobin blushed and looked down at her boxers. She had been too busy messing around with Hope to notice her evident missing piece of clothing.

 

“How about this shirt?” Kelley asked, digging through the spare bedrooms closet. Usually Hope keeps her nice clothes in here.

“That’ll work.” Hope smiled. It was a grey button up with a black tie. The black tie is what Hope and Tobin were fighting over.

“Get dressed already.” Kelley giggled as she caught Hope gawking at her.

 

“There you go.” Ali smiled, as she set the crooked bowtie straight. She’s always liked Ash in a bowtie. 

Ash leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, both smiling into the kiss.

“How come you’re the only good child?” Ali asked, causing both to laugh.

 

Tobin wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, while Hope wrapped her arm around Kelley’s shoulder, and Ash pulled Ali into her side. They had all walked through the doors of the school, and into the gym.

Inside music was playing with a loud enough bass to vibrate the floors, as teenagers grinded up against each other. 

They instantly headed for the dance floor. After two songs that were more upbeat songs, a slow song finally came on.

Ash placed her hands on Ali, as Ali place her’s around Ash’s neck. They started to sway back and forth, never looking away from each other.

“I love you, you know that?” Ash asked, smiling down at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” 

Tobin and Alex were doing a similar thing, only Alex rested her head on Tobin’s chest. Tobin placed her head on top of Alex’s but not before kissing it.

Meanwhile Kelley was trying to teach Hope to dance as she was too flustered to dance properly. Once she finally got it they were in perfect sync.

 

It was time for the announcements and the badasses were extremely nervous. They had agreed to do another song for their girl’s and signed up to do it after announcements.

“It’s been an awesome year, and we are sad to see you all go. But for now let’s all just let loose and have a little fun before finals.” The principal yelled into the mic causing the whole gym to erupt into whoops and cheers.

“Now that I’m done yammering on, I’d like to welcome a couple of students to the stage. Tobin Heath, Hope Solo, and Ashlyn Harris, come on up.” 

Looking at one another, they nodded and headed for the stage, leaving the soccer players confused yet excited.

“It’s been a hell of a ride for us. Somehow we’ve managed to get the best girl’s anyone could ask for and we are extremely thankful for that. We love you guys.” Tobin said into the mic, as Hope grabbed the guitar, and Ash sat on the drum stool.

“This one is for you guys.’” Tobin sat at the piano and started to play. Ash started as Hope followed. Soon it was time for Tobin to start singing. 

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

The crowd clapped to the beat, some even joining in. The beat continued as Tobin sang the next set of lyrics.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

The soccer players smiled and danced along to the music. They were not expecting for them to sing again, and needless to say they were happy.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

There was a little break before Tobin started singing again. They were putting their heart into each note, much like the last time they sang. 

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

When the last note was played, the crowd went wild, cheering. Tobin, Hope, and Ash bowed, and patted each other on the back before thanking the crowd, and heading back to their girls.

Hope didn’t even make it fully down the stairs before Kelley ran up to her and jumped onto her. Hope instantly caught her before she fell.  
Ash met Ali at the bottom of the stairs, and without a word, Ali kissed her.  
Tobin and Alex hugged each other, before kissing.

The crowd went back to dancing since new music was put on, but they were still caught up in what had just happened. The badasses forgot how much they enjoyed playing music. While the soccer players were still in shock.

“Let’s head back to the apartment.” Kelley said, as Hope never let her leave her side. When Kelley tried walking away, Hope pulled her back. This caused Kelley to laugh.  
The group nodded, and went home early.

 

“Where do you want to go? After high school I mean?” Kelley asked. Hope and her were discussing it earlier, but wanted to talk with the group first.

“I want to go to Cal.” Alex said, as Tobin rubbed her knuckles.

“I want to go to Penn State.” Ali said, looking up at Ash.

“That is so far apart from each other. Plus I want to go to Stanford. We will never see each other.” Kelley said, upset.

Ali and Alex never thought about this until now. They didn’t even know where Tobin or Ash wanted to go. 

“We could all stay here and go to UCLA.” Alex suggested. 

“Wait where do you guys want to go?” Ali asked, looking at Ash, Hope, and Tobin.

The badasses looked at each other, worried about the reaction they’d get once they told where they were going. They had talked about this for almost a year.

“You want to tell them?” Ash asked Hope who shook her head.

Sighing, Tobin spoke up. “We were gonna join the marines.” As she said this, she looked into Alex’s eyes for her reaction.

“The hell you are?! What if something happens to you?” Ali shouted looking at Ashlyn.

They were not surprised by this, they were expecting this.

“Babe, we’ve talked about this for the past year. It’s something we’ve wanted to do for a while. It’s our way of paying back for what we’ve done in the past.” Ash said, placing her hand on her Ali’s.

Hope and Tobin nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Kelley said looking at Hope, as tears started to form.

“You won’t.” Hope smiled at Kelley before kissing her.

It was a lot to process, but they’d get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. I think this may be my longest chapter. I know it's a little late into this work to be asking for one, but I may need a proofreader. I've gone through a couple of times on my own each time I release a chapter, and I find that I make a ton of mistakes. Of course I have no idea how any of this works, so if someone could help me out on this and explain to me. Anyways, like I said thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are here but that means graduation is as well. Most are excited, while some aren't. Like the badasses. 
> 
> A little warning that this chapter mentions abuse and suicide. Also there is a little bit of alcohol involved. Just thought I'd let you guys know incase there are some triggers.

Tobin repeatedly tapped her pencil on the desk, as her leg shook. Finals were finally here and she’d been studying with Alex for the past week. Okay maybe there were moments when there wasn’t any studying, but could you blame her? 

Of course her first final was the one she had the most trouble with, science. The school decided that since she was doing well that she was ready for Physics. But that wasn’t what was bugging her.

Every time the pencil hit the desk the same kid would look over at her and stare at her. She could feel his eyes burning into her. Rolling her eyes, Tobin looked up at him and full on glared at him.

The boy’s eyes widened as he quickly looked away.

“There a problem Ms.Heath?” The teacher asked, causing half the class to turn and look at her. The other half continued to take their tests. One of the students to turn and look at her was Alex, and she did not look happy.

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck before replying. “None of your business.” She was back to her test after this as was the rest of the class. Everyone but Alex and her teacher were still staring at her. Clearing his throat, the teacher took out a notepad and scribbled some notes in. Tobin already knew what he was writing.

Tobin knew Alex was still looking at her so she sheepishly looked over at her and smiled. Alex shook her head.

 

Hope was in class next door to Tobin and Alex. The administration still didn’t trust the badasses to be in any of the same classes, even after they showed their good behavior. This tended to piss Hope off.

One good thing came out of being in this class, she had Kelley. Hope had been done with her test for the past twenty minutes and was looking over at her girlfriend. She wasn’t gawking or anything.

Occasionally Kelley would glance over at her and smile, which only motivated Hope to stare longer. Not like she had anything else to do.

“Only fifteen more minutes until the end of the hour. If any of you still aren’t completed with the test afterwards you may come in during lunch and continue. No need to rush.” The teacher announced as he walked around the room, trying to soothe his own boredom. 

Hope groaned and threw her head back. What was she supposed to do for fifteen minutes. Bored, Hope placed her arm on the desk behind her, smacking the kids paper.

“Hey!” he shouted, turning the attention to them.  
Hope slowly turned to glare at him. She was shocked and he scared her. Of course she’d never let him know this, she still had to keep her reputation.

Through clenched teeth she replied, “Shut the fuck up.”

The boy had no idea it was Hope who was in front of him as he was too busy with the final. Quickly he apologized, and went back to work after Hope faced forward again.

Shaking her head, the teacher took some notes as she looked over at Hope.

“Shit.” Hope whispered and once again threw her head back. Just like that she was back to how she used to be. 

Looking back at Kelley she saw that she was looking back at her. Kelley didn’t quite look mad but a little more disappointed. Hope had made progress in her classes and now she was acting up again. 

 

Ash wasn’t having much luck either as she too had got in trouble too. She had been so nervous that when asked a question by the teacher she snapped and even talked back. Just like she used to.

Thankfully Ali wasn’t in her class so she didn’t have to witness her girlfriend’s disapproving glances throughout class. 

 

Once the first two classes was over with, Tobin, Hope, and Ash all met up. They all knew what was bothering one another but they weren’t ready to tell their girlfriends yet. 

“Was class as shitty for you as it was me?” Tobin asked, reaching into her pocket for something she hadn’t used in a long time. A cigarette. 

Ash and Hope nodded as they were handed a cigarette. Lighting the cig, Hope breathed in and blew out a puff of smoke.

“I forgot how relaxing these things can be.” She said, flicking some of the ashes onto the ground. Tobin and Ash hummed in agreement. As of now they were camping out in the girls bathroom. 

“We’re gonna have to tell them you know?” Ashlyn said, as they filled the room with smoke.

“Mm.” Tobin said as the cancer stick hung from her lips. Suddenly Hope’s phone went off. It was from Kelley.

“What does she want?” Ash asked, leaning over Hope’s shoulder to read the text.

“She wants to know where we are. What should I tell her?”

“Tell her that we will be at lunch in like five minutes. I’m pretty sure she is already with Alex and Ali.” Tobin said as she put out her cig. Ash and Hope followed.

“Let’s go.” Ash said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

 

“What the hell was that back in class?” Alex asked as soon as Tobin sat down. Alex was always one to get straight to the point.

“Nothing.” Tobin mumbled as she fiddled with the pack of cigarettes in the palm of her hand. Realizing what she was holding, Tobin quickly tried putting it back in her pocket. However Alex saw it before she even had a chance to slide it into her pocket.

“You’re smoking again?!” Alex exclaimed, grabbing hold of Tobin’s wrist. Tobin wouldn’t look at Alex. 

Ali turned to Ash, and smelled the air. Her eyes widened. 

“You too?”

Just like Tobin, Ash didn’t look at Ali. 

Kelley turned to Hope, already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask.

“Don’t tell me you’re relapsed too?”

The badasses were done. Ash was the first to stand up, then Hope, and finally Tobin. They couldn’t take this. Without a word, they left the cafeteria, and then the school.

 

“Why the hell are they closing up? What is going on?” Ali asked, as she drove to the apartment with Kelley riding shotgun, and Alex in the back.  
“Clearly something must to have happened if they’re going back to cigarettes. And it must be pretty bad if they wouldn’t even tell us what was going on.” Alex said. 

The rest of the ride was silent as they tried to comprehend what could possibly be going on. 

 

Once they got to the apartment, they saw the vehicles already parked in the driveway. Pulling up alongside Hope’s Jeep, Ali put the car in park. 

Quickly they all got out of the car, and up to the door. They all had spare keys, so they didn’t have a reason to knock.

Without letting their presence known, Ali opened the door, and walked in. Kelley and Alex followed. 

Needless to say they were shocked when they walked in. Beer bottles laid on the ground, some were even spilling onto the floor. The whole room smelled of beer. 

“What the hell?” Alex whispered, as she tried stepping over the bottles, only to step in beer. 

On the couch was Tobin and Ash, while Hope was in the chair. They were all passed out, most likely drunk.

Walking over to Tobin, Alex shook her. It took three hard shakes, but Tobin finally woke up.

“Oh hey babe, what you doin ere?” Tobin slurred, sitting up. As soon as she did, she puked on the floor.

This woke up Hope and Ash. Once they saw what the noise was they started laughing.

“Haha Toby puked.” Hope said, pointing at the vomit that was now on the ground. Thankfully she missed the carpet. Abby would’ve killed her.

“Haha look at er face, she looks silly.” Ash said, watching as Tobin too burst into laughter. 

The soccer players looked at each other, clearly worried. This of course went over the drunk teen’s heads, as they were in too much of a clouded state to understand.

“Alex, hey Alex. Come ere.” Tobin said, smiling as she tried pulling Alex down by the collar of her shirt.

Leaning down, Alex looked into Tobin’s eyes.

“Guess what?” Tobin giggled.

“What is it Tobin.”

Pulling Alex down so her ear was by her lips, Tobin snorted before saying, “I’m drunk.”

Hope and Ash sat there with their mouths open before bursting out into laughter.

“Me too.” Hope yelled. 

“Hey, Hope Where your nose go?” Ash asked, walking over to her friend.

“Uh is it gone?” Hope slurred, smacking her face, she looked on the ground for the apparent missing nose.

“It’s ight here!” Ash yelled, slamming her hand onto Hope’s nose. They both broke out into laughter, and soon Tobin joined in.

The soccer players were still shocked and confused as they watched their girlfriends in their drunken state. They’d never seen them act like this before. Normally they would laugh along, but they were too worried. They never took them as the giggly drunk.

“Tobin, can you tell me what has been bugging you guys so bad?” Alex asked, trying to get her giggling girlfriends attention. 

Looking at Alex, she booped her on the nose, and laughed again. 

“Haha, you really wanna know?” Tobin giggled as Hope and Ash snickered. 

“Yes.” Alex said, holding onto her girlfriend’s arms, keeping her from swinging them around.

“Didn ya hear? Our parents are coming to our graduation! Hope’s dad is out of jail and says that he can’t wait to see er again. Ya know what that involves? Him beat er up again!” Tobin giggled as Hope burst out laughing. Ash joined too.

“And Ash’s dad is comin as well, he said that er mom didn want to see er because she is too disappointed in er.” Tobin slurred as she covered her mouth with her hands trying to whisper, but just ended up yelling. Ash shook with laughter.

“Shhh! Don tell er.” Tobin laughed, motioning to Ash.

Ali looked over at Ash, seeing her laughing. Ali turned to look at Kelley only to find her looking at Hope. Kelley turned to look at Ali, her eyes were full of concern.

“Tobin, how do you know that they’re gonna do bad things to you?” Alex asked, calmly. Tobin wouldn’t pick up on the tone considering her state, but she didn’t care.

“They texted us.” Tobin said pointing to the table where she thought the phone was, but wasn’t. It didn’t matter, Alex knew what she meant.

“What about your mom?” Alex asked.

Tobin started out giggling to the point where she couldn’t control herself. Hope finished for her.

“She gone. As in dead. She killed erself.” Ash looked at Hope and then laughed, as Tobin cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for asking reading. This part of the series is coming to an end considering I don't wanna drag it out much longer. I've thought about doing a little section during their summer before college. Then after that college years, and a prequel to when Tobin, Ash, and Hope met. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Again, hope you enjoyed.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when the badasses recieved the news on their parents.
> 
> Once again, I thought I'd put this out there just in case. There are mentions of abuse and alcohol in this chapter

Earlier

Hope chucked her phone at the wall, startling Ashlyn. Tobin shot up from where she lying on the couch. So much for sleeping.

“What the hell dude? You’re lucky Abby isn’t home. She’d have your ass.” Tobin yelled, throwing her hands up, glaring at Hope.

“Hope, bro, what was that?” Ashlyn asked, picking up the now broken phone.

Hope just stood there clenching her fists, glaring at the spot where she threw the phone.

Standing up, Tobin walked up to her best friend. Gently, she placed her hand on Hope’s shoulder. She didn’t want to anger or startle the pissed off teen.

“Don’t tell me it was who I think it was?” Tobin said, dreading the answer.

Hope just continued to glare. This answered Tobin’s question. Knowing Hope didn’t like talking about her father, Tobin decided to let her cool off before asking questions.

Ashlyn still held onto the broken phone as she watched her two best friends. She was angry at the man for even thinking about reaching out to her. She’s always hated Hope’s father, even when he was a decent human being. She always knew something was off about him. Sadly she was right.

Abby’s not gonna be happy about Hope’s phone, Ashlyn thought.

Tobin and Ashlyn decided to give Hope some space, so the duo headed upstairs.

“What do you think the fucker wanted?” Tobin asked, she was pissed too.

“No idea, but he better not fuck anything else up. I swear if he wanted to meet with her or some shit like that, I’ll personally kill him.” Ashlyn said, glaring a hole into the wall. After she said this she knew she struck something in Tobin. 

Tobin sadly looked down, tears threatening to spill over. She knew she would have been dead if she hadn’t killed the man, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty.

“Yo, dude, sorry.” Ashlyn said, knowing what Tobin was thinking about. “Shouldn’t have said that.”

Tobin looked at Ash and shook her head. “Nah man, it ain’t your fault. It’s chill.” She smiled, and Ashlyn smiled back.

After talking for a little bit, they decided to head back downstairs. Once they got down the stairs, they saw Hope flipping through channels, and smoking.

“Bro, what happened to quitting?” Tobin ran up, and took the cig out of her hand.

Hope stood up and glared at her.

“Give it back man, I ain’t playing.”

“Yeah well, neither am I.” Tobin retorted, extinguishing the cigarette on the coffee table. 

Ashlyn walked up incase she needed to break up a fight. She crossed her arms.

“How do you think Kelley would feel about you smoking again?”

After Tobin said this, Hope looked down. Her glare was still there, but it had softened at the defender's name.

“You ready to talk yet?” Ash asked, sensing that she wasn’t as mad. 

Hope nodded her head, sitting back down.

“He said he wanted to see me. You guys know what he means when he says that.” Hope said rubbing her face, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Ash and Tobin looked over at each other. This was true, he’s said this multiple times. And each time Hope thinks that he has finally changed. He never does.

“And you guys know what happens if I tell him no. He always finds me, and there is no point telling him no. Who knows what he’ll do if I did say no.”

“What’d you say to him then?” Ash asked

“I said yes.” Hope said looking up.

 

Later that same day Ashlyn got a text from her dad. She had texted him weeks ago about graduation, but he had never responded.

“It’s your fault”

“What are you talking about?” 

Her dad replied within seconds. He’s know for quick responses.

“She is being disowned by everyone she knows. Everyone at work hates her, the whole fucking neighborhood thinks we can’t raise a child. All because you had to decide you were gay. I’ll see you at graduation, but you will wish you never invited me. Don’t even think about asking your mother to come, don’t ever text her again.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face. She kept aggressively wiping away her tears, but they kept falling.

Instantly she stood up and started tossing things around her room. Even tossing some of Hope’s and Tobin’s stuff.

She heard feet running up the stairs and knew it was most likely Hope.

She was correct, as Hope barged into the room.

“Dude what was that? Did someone break in?” Hope asked, holding onto a metal bat.

Looking around the room, she saw the desk chair across the room, things from the desk on the floor, and Tobin’s Victoria Secret model poster off the wall, and on the floor.

“Bro, Tobin is gonna kill ya.” Hope said chuckling. She stopped however once she noticed Ash red eyes. She had been crying.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Hope asked, placing down the bat now that she knew there was no need for it.

“He texted me.” Ash said, looking at the phone across room. She must have launched it across the room in the middle of throwing everything else around.

“Dude you can’t be serious! What the hell, are they all getting together to ruin our lives!” Hope shouted, already pissed off. She shared her friend’s hatred for the dude.

“I have no fucking idea. He said that I’d regret asking him to graduation. And he said my mom never wants to talk to me again!” Ashlyn shouted, instantly breaking down, letting the situation sink in. 

“I just want this to be over with.” Ash cried out, sinking to the floor.

Hope walked over, and knelt down by her friend. Tobin came in the room, noticing her missing friends.

“What happened in here? Shit, is that my poster!” Whined Tobin. Just as she was about to rip whoever tore it down a new one, she noticed Ashlyn on the floor, and heard crying.

Hope was looking at her, and Tobin immediately understood. Of course he’d talk to her.

“Fuck this man.” Tobin said, kicking some papers that fell from the desk.

 

The next day at school was hell. Nothing could take what happened yesterday off their minds. They were so sick of shit happening, that they decided they needed the day off. Hopefully without getting into anymore trouble.

It started out with them just talking and trying to enjoy themselves. However, that changed once Tobin got a call. 

Hearing Fetty Wap play usually made them want to party, but as of late they dreaded any notifications from phones.

“Hello?” Tobin asked, finding that the hospital was calling her. This had to be a mistake.

“Is this Tobin Heath?”

Looking at Hope and Ashlyn, she shrugged her shoulders as they mouthed what is it.

“Yes. Why are you calling me?”

The next words were ones Tobin never ever wanted to hear. Regardless of how badly the person treated her. 

“I am sorry to say this but your mother has committed suicide. I wish there was something we could have done, but it was too late.”

Tobin’s blood ran cold, as she felt bile rise up in her throat. She was gonna throw up. Tears fell as she repeated no over and over again. She’d long since hung up on the woman.

Her mother may have left her when she needed her most. But she didn’t even say goodbye.

Without saying anything, Tobin ran to the bathroom and threw up, nearly missing the toilet. 

Hope and Ash had followed her, still confused as to why the hospital was calling. 

“Tobin, why were they calling?” Hope asked after Tobin was finished.

Tobin was leaning against the wall, shaking her head.

“She didn’t even say goodbye to me. She left me again.” Tobin lurched forward as sobs racked her body.

Hope and Ashlyn were still confused.

“Who?”

“My mom. She killed herself!” Tobin yelled through her tears. 

 

The three were back in the living room, and were sipping on what must have been their sixth bottle of beer.

They were starting to feel the effects as they started giggling at something Hope had said. So far Ashlyn had puked twice, and Hope came close a few times. Tobin had yet to do either of those.

“Ey can uo grab me another one.” Hope slurred as she saw Tobin reaching for another one.

Giggling, Tobin was getting ready to throw it at Hope, until she dropped it on the floor. The three broke out into laughter.

Not long after that, they all fell asleep. And soon enough the soccer players would open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, a lot of personal things have been going on, and I lost motivation for a lot of things. Sadly this story was one of them. But I'm back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I can get another one out today, but if not possibly tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is hell as the soccer players try to figure how to deal with their current situation.

Ash slowly opened up her eyes but as soon as she did she wanted to close them again. The binding light coming from the room was making her already pounding headache worse. Groaning she placed her arm over her eyes, as she closed them again.

Just as she did this the sound of sobbing came from the other side the room. Ash’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she opened her eyes again.

Slow she sat up to prevent herself from puking, and looked in the direction the sobbing was coming from. Needlessly she was surprised to see Tobin crying into Alex’s shoulder. Well she was until flashbacks of last night came rushing back.

That’s right, Tobin’s mom, Ashlyn thought.

Turning to her left she saw Hope stirring as Kelley came into the room with a mug of coffee. Ali was soon to follow, holding two mugs, mostly likely one was for herself.

Ali sat down slowly on the couch, setting one cup on the side table before turning to Ash and handing her the steaming cup of coffee.

“She didn’t say goodbye, she just left.” Tobin sobbed out. 

“I know baby, I know.” Alex mumbled into Tobin’s shoulder as she hugged her.

Hope and Ashlyn made eye contact, feeling horrible for their friend, and their own situations. Situations that they had yet to deal with. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Alex asked, gently pulling away from Tobin to look into her eyes.

Tobin didn’t look at her, she just shook her head. 

The whole room was silent minus the random noises of the house itself. Things like the fridge running, or the clock ticking. 

It seemed like hours before anyone spoke or said anything. The first person to break the silence was Kelley. 

“Abby called last night. She said she was coming back home sometime later today. Want us to let her know what happened or do you want to wait?” 

The question was left in the air, as no one spoke. Just as Kelley was about to change topics, Hope spoke up.

“I think we should wait. This isn’t something we can tell her over phone without her freaking out and doing something stupid.”

Ashlyn nodded her head as she stared at the contents of her mug. She had yet to take a sip, and she wasn’t planning on doing so.

Tobin just sat on the couch, lost in her thoughts. Nothing upset Alex more than not being able to help Tobin when she was upset. What was she even supposed to say in this situation? Alex sat facing Tobin, dealing with her own internal monologue. 

“Hey Kelley, Alex, can we talk somewhere privately?” Ali, trying but failing at being discreet. 

Kelley and Alex nodded as they stood up. Ali decided they should talk outside since there was less of a chance of the badasses hearing them. 

“What are we gonna do? I don’t even know what to say to her. I have no idea how to handle these situations.” Ali shrieked but lowered her voice, as she paced back and forth. 

“I am right with you on this Ali.” Alex sighed as she rubbed her face with her hands. 

The soccer players had been there since last night, staying up all night in case something else happened. Ash had woken up a couple of times to throw up, so Ali had to clean her up. Hope kept waking up for no reason and said things Kelley couldn’t understand. And Tobin woke up from nightmares.

They had yet to sleep for more than two hours. So they were extremely tired and stressed out. Thankfully nothing too terrible happened while they were awake. 

“Maybe we should wait for Abby, she should know what to do. I just can’t believe I don’t know how to cheer Hope up, I feel like I am failing her.” Kelley said, kicking a rock.

Alex and Ali felt the same way. 

“What are we gonna do about Hope and Ash’s dad? Should we tell the police? We have proof.” Ali said. 

“That may result in a court case. But I don’t think we have any other option.” Alex said, as Kelley nodded in agreement.

“What about Tobin? Does she have any other family members?” Ali asked, looking up from the ground to face Alex.

Alex thought for a moment before nodding.“She has two sisters, and a brother. I wonder if they know.” 

“Maybe you should talk to her about it.” Kelley suggested. 

Nodding her head, Alex checked her phone for any missed calls or texts. She was hoping Abby would have answered her by now since she sent her a text over an hour ago. She had yet to even respond.

Just as she was about to press call, her phone rang.

“Abby!”

 

Hope, Ash, and Tobin remained where they were left. Sitting in silence.

Hearing a car door shut, Tobin looked out the window. Abby was walking over to the soccer players, with a worried expression on her face.

“Who is it?” Ash asked, looking up.

“Abby.” 

Looking around the room, they started to panic. There were beer bottles all around the room, ash trays spilled, and cigarette butts on the ground.

Before they could even think about picking up, the door burst open and Abby ran into the room.

“Is it true?” She asked, forgotten bags left on the steps.

The look on their faces answered her question, and her shoulders stooped. She was hoping the soccer players were stretching the truth, but it appears they weren’t.

“We need to talk to the police right now.” Abby said angrily, as she pulled out her phone getting ready to dial 911.

“Wait!” Hope shouted, standing up.

“What is it?” Abby asked worried, stopping her movements.

“Won’t there be a case?”

Sighing, Abby looked between the three.

“I don’t think so. However given your dad’s criminal record, he will most likely go back to jail. As for Ash’s there isn’t a ton of evidence. We will just have to make sure he stays away.”

Hope nodded her head, looking down. She hated her dad but she couldn’t help but feel sad thinking about him behind bars yet again.

It was a while before Abby was done talking to the police, but once she was it was time for her to address Tobin.

“Tobin.” Abby gently said as she took a seat next to her. 

Tobin looked up from her hands that she was playing with.

“Where are you brother and sisters right now?”

Tobin shrugged her shoulders. “The last time I saw them was three years ago. I haven’t heard from any of them, no reason to talk to them.”

Abby nodded her head. 

“Do you have any of their numbers?”

Tobin nodded her head. 

“I have all three of theirs, just never had a reason to call them. I bet they already know though.”

“Do you know when the funeral is?”

Tobin started to tear up again as she nodded her head. 

“Next Thursday.”

Abby nodded as she wrapped her arms around Tobin. She rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back in hopes of calming her down.

Kelley looked at Hope who was watching the scene play out. Ali looked at Ash only to see her doing the same. Alex sadly looked on, as her own tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened. I needed some time to myself while I sorted things out. I'm back now, and hopefully will finish this part of this series soon so I can move onto the next part. Thanks for reading, and let me know what yout think in the comments.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral came faster than Tobin would have liked and she is met with a visitor after the ceremony.

Days had passed and soon enough the day of the funeral came. Tobin grimly looked in the mirror adjusting her tie. She never imagined she’d be putting a tie on for this type of occasion for a long time. Tears dripped down her cheek while she stared in the mirror. 

 

A soft knock interrupted Tobin’s thoughts as the door opened and Alex walked in. Alex walked up to Tobin and reached for her hand, carefully rubbing her thumb across the other girls wrist. Tobin gave her a sad smile. 

 

“You ready?” Alex asked, concerned for her girlfriend. Tobin looked down at the ground before looking back up and into Alex’s blue eyes. She nodded her head. 

 

Tobin and Alex made their way down the stairs and into the family room. Their friends were all waiting for them since they had already gotten dressed. They had decided to give Tobin some time alone.

 

Abby walked up to Tobin and gave her a hug. “Ready to go, kiddo?” Abby asked, pulling away as she placed her hands on her shoulders. Tobin once again nodded her head. Abby nodded her head back before grabbing her keys.

 

 

 

The seven of them had all taken separate vehicles as that had seemed to be the easier option instead of having to fight over who went with who. They all had arrived one by one, and headed into the chapel together. 

 

There were a lot more people there than Tobin had thought would show up. The only thing that crossed her mind was her siblings and if she was ready to face them. 

 

Alex had noticed how Tobin was nervously looking through the crowds. Confused, she gently tugged on Tobin’s dress shirt sleeve, causing Tobin to look at her.

 

“What’s the matter, Toby?” 

 

“What if I’m not ready to see my brother and sisters?”

 

Alex smiled at Tobin before answering. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. But this would be the best time for you to actually talk to them.”

 

Tobin smiled at her girlfriend before pecking her on the lips. Alex had her hand on Tobin’s neck, gently rubbing it. Abby came up from behind them to let them know that the ceremony was about to start.

 

The group sat in the front row of the pews as the director spoke of all the things Cindy Heath had done focusing on the good. Soon people were getting up to speak about their dear friend or family member. Tobin’s turn was coming as Cindy’s long time friend left the podium, she stood up and made her way over. 

 

Tobin adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat. “My mother, Cindy Heath, was a lot of things. She was kind and patient and you’d never see her without a smile . But most of all she was someone you could depend on and it’s not just her family who will miss her, but everyone. I know that no matter what happened it was going to be okay because I knew that my mom would be there. I may not have spent as much time with her as I’d have liked, and there are a lot of regrets that I have. But the one thing I will regret the most is not saying goodbye…” 

 

At this point Tobin started to cry. She covered the mic so her sobs wouldn’t echo throughout the chapel. She took a deep breath in before uncovering the mic, making eye contact with Alex. 

 

“I hadn’t spoken to my mother in years and I wish I would have. So just know that time is precious and you should spend it with your loved ones because they could be gone the next day.

 

Tobin’s voice cracked as another sob threatened to reach her throat. 

 

“Mom,” Tobin said looking up to the ceiling, “please just know that I love you and that no matter what happened it was not your fault. So rest in peace Mom. We will think of you and miss you. And when I say think of you I mean every day, and when I say I'll miss you, I mean always. I love you Mom.” 

Tobin ended her speech by blowing a kiss to the ceiling. Claps resounded around the church as the next person stood up for their eulogy. The funeral passed by quicker than Tobin thought it would. She didn’t know if she was glad or not. 

 

Alex had her hand in Tobin’s throughout the whole ceremony, and squeezed it whenever Tobin cried. Just as they were all about to leave, a hand was placed on Tobin’s shoulder. 

 

“Tobin.” They all turned to face the person who spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any excuses other than the fact that I had lost interest in this story. But after a long break more thoughts came to me and I decided to pick it up again. I apologize to all of those who have been waiting for an update as this one is long overdue. I can't promise that the updates will be as often as I would like since I have school and soccer stuff, but I will try my best to get a schedule. Again I apologize for the long wait. Since it has been so long I will release more than one chapter tonight but I don't know how many.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral and talking to her family, Tobin and her friends catch a break. But when their girlfriends don't show up to school, they're in for a surprise.

“Tobin.” A voice said, causing Tobin to be taken off guard. Her eyes grew wide as she turned to the familiar voice. Tobin’s mouth opened as she tried to form words. 

 

“Well don’t just stand there, Tobs.” Katie said as she wrapped her younger sister into a hug. Tobin was still in shock before she came to her sense and hugged her sister back. Katie’s hand was placed on top of Tobin’s head as Tobin started to cry.

 

Tobin looked up and noticed her younger brother, Jeffrey and older sister, Perry, observing the scene. Katie turned to them and opened her arms. “Come on you two.” The two soon joined the hug. 

 

The hug soon ended as they all pulled apart. Questions were flying through Tobin’s mind as she replayed the situation. It had been years since she last spoke to any of her family members that actually cared for her.

 

The first question that she wanted to ask was why. Why weren’t they there for her and her mother when they were suffering. She soon decided to actually voice her questions. The group behind her decided to leave the Heath family to themselves and all waited outside. 

 

“Why? Why now of all times do you actually talk to me? Do you know what mom and I went through?” Tobin was mad and confused but most of all she was upset.

 

Her siblings sadly looked at her before Perry decided to answer. “Look, we have no excuse for what we did but we hadn’t known what was going on.”

 

Tobin only grew angrier. “That’s because you never fucking called!” Tears ran down her face as her face grew red in anger. “She suffered so much and I couldn’t do anything. You guys didn’t do anything. And now she’s gone.” 

 

Tobin’s shoulders drooped as she finished her outburst. She mostly blamed herself but she couldn’t help but put some of the blame on her siblings. While they were all off living their lives, her and her mother were stuck in hell, just trying to live another day. So she couldn’t help but blame them.

 

“I know we didn’t call but only because dad would say how fine everything was and that you guys were all happy. We figured you guys were all taken care of but we should have at least come to visit you guys.” Jeffrey answered feeling the need speak out for his sisters. 

 

“We’re sorry, Tobin. You don’t know how guilty we were when Mom finally told us what had happened. She talked about how you were so brave and how proud of you she was.”

 

Tobin’s tears had started to run faster as she thought back to her mother. “Did you guys get to say goodbye?”  
The three nodded their heads before Katie spoke up again. “She loves you Tobin and she knew you love her too. Don’t go through this alone.” 

 

Tobin shook her head and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not.” Just as she said this the doors to the chapel opened and Alex walked in.

 

“Hey, we were worried about you. Everything okay, Toby?” Alex asked taking her hand. Tobin smiled at her and nodded her head.

 

Her siblings looked shocked and confused. “Tobin you do realize she just called you Toby right? I thought you hated being called that.” Jeffrey yelled.

 

Tobin’s smile grew as she looked at Alex. “I don’t mind so much when she calls me it.” Alex smiled up at her and kissed her.

 

“Mind telling us who this is?!” Perry exclaimed causing people in mourning to glare at her.

 

“This is Alex, my girlfriend.” Tobin pulled her into a side hug as Alex stuck out her hand for them to shake. The three just stood there staring. Tobin rolled her eyes. 

 

“This is a breakthrough, Tobs is finally dating someone. Guys we need to capture this on camera for the historians.” Jeffrey jokes as Perry and Katie burst out laughing while pretending to snap photos.

 

Tobin rolled her eyes so hard she thought they were gonna fall out. Once the three stopped joking around they each took turns introducing themselves.

 

“I’m Katie, Tobin’s older sister. If you ever want baby pictures of Tobs I have some at home. Just hit me up.” Katie winked as she shook hands with a chuckling Alex while Tobin blushed with her arms crossed. 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before Alex and Tobin had to leave as they said their goodbyes to the Heath siblings. Tobin hugged each one of them before being told to call them whenever she wants. 

 

The walk out to the car was silent yet not uncomfortable considering what had happened not long ago. Abby was waiting inside her car along with the other four. Once they had walked out, Abby’s face was overcome with relief almost like she was expecting something to have happened. 

 

The drive back was more lively than on the way to the funeral which was not surprising yet it was a sign of good things to come. 

 

 

 

A week had passed since the funeral and nothing bad had happened since. The school year was close to ending as Seniors struggled to get everything ready for the next year. Finals had been done and over with so classes were more of do whatever you want type of thing. For some reason the school decided to end the school year later so that people could catch up with whatever they needed, especially if they were failing classes.

 

Technically you weren’t required to show up but that wasn’t the case for the badasses. Although they had cleaned up their act they still had struggled in some classes. So instead of starting summer off early they were stuck in hot classrooms with dimwits that mostly spent their time drooling on desks instead of actually working. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Ashlyn groaned as she slammed her pre calc textbook. Tobin and Hope looked over at their friend, forgetting about their own work. 

 

“Where are the girls anyways? Weren’t they going to come today?” Hope asks looking through her phone for any signs of a text from her girlfriend. When she saw none she became worried. 

 

“Did Ali or Alex message you?” 

 

Tobin and Ash shake their heads as they scroll through their notifications. 

 

“Let’s go look for them.” Ashlyn says already headed for the door. The instructor didn’t even try to stop them as he had dealt with their shenanigans time and time again.

 

The first place they checked was their houses, but noticed that the lights were all out. They had searched all the places they had met at including the soccer fields until they decided to go back to Abby’s. 

 

They rushed to the door and burst into the houses. They were met with confetti and streamers smacking them in the face. 

 

“Surprise!” They all shout. The badasses look at each other with confusion written across their face as clear as day.

 

“What?” They all ask in unison.

 

Abby came from the kitchen with a cake in her hand. In her other hand she had a kazoo and was blowing into it in the most obnoxious way. 

 

“You three all passed the ASVAB!” The soccer players exclaim before running up to hug their significant others.

 

The basasses looked at each other in surprise. They had taken the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery a few weeks ago and their scores must have just been sent in the mail.

 

“Let’s party!” Abby yelled blowing the kazoo again causing everyone to laugh as the badasses fought over the biggest piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the final chapter I put out for tonight but I haven't decided. Also I am not an expert on the marines but I did do my best to research before putting this chapter out so I hope some of it is accurate. If not let me know. Hope you enjoyed.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is finally here

“I can’t believe tomorrow is graduation.” Kelley sighed as she snuggled into Hope's side on the chair they always share. Kelley felt Hope nod her head as her arms wrapped around her.

 

“I can’t believe we are actually graduating.” Ashlyn chuckled from where she was sitting on the couch with Ali.

 

Tobin and Hope laughed with her. “I thought we were gonna end dropping out and living here for the rest of our lives.” Tobin says. 

 

“Thank God you’re not.” Abby says as she walks into the family room, surprising everyone.

 

“Abby I thought you were at work?”

 

Abby set her bag down on the table before sitting down on the couch next to Ashlyn and Ali. Considering Ali was sitting in Ashlyn’s lap, there was plenty of room for her.

 

“I got to leave early, besides we need to set up a graduation party for you three.” The basasses groaned as Abby said this. Sure they loved to party, but not this kind of party. 

 

“Do we really have to?” Tobin sighed out as she slid down to the floor from her spot next to Alex. Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's actions, sometimes she wondered if she is actually an adult.

 

Hope and Ashlyn joined Tobin by jumping on her. Tobin let out an oof as Ashlyn landed on her stomach. 

“Get off me losers!” Tobin yelled trying to shove them off which caused them to get back up only to fall back on her. 

 

Abby laughed at them as tears suddenly came to her eyes. She was going to miss them even if they were a pain in the ass, but they were her pain in the ass. 

 

As the three shoved each other around, Abby walked up to them and embraced them all in a hug. The badasses stopped what they were doing and looked at each other confused. 

 

“Yo Abs, what’s up?” Tobin asked placing her hand on Abby’s arm.

 

“I’m going to miss you three.”

 

“It’s not like we are dying.” Ashlyn chuckled while returning the hug. The soccer players watched on not knowing if they should leave and give them their moment or stay.

 

“Get in here you lot! If it weren’t for you three these guys wouldn’t have gotten their acts together.” Abby says reaching out for them. The soccer players look at each other before joining the group on the floor. They all embrace each other before the badasses can’t stand it any further and start fighting with each other again.

 

 

 

Ashlyn looks into Ali’s eyes as she helps with her gown. Ali is smiling at her and Ashlyn can’t help but think that that never gets old. The way her tongue peeks out from in between her teeth as she shows her dimples.

 

Ashlyn takes a piece of Ali’s hair and puts it behind her ear and smiles at her. They both lean in and soon they are kissing. Ashlyn lifts her up as Ali wraps her legs around her waist. Ashlyn walks forward until Ali’s back is against the wall.

 

They continue kissing until they hear footsteps and the door creaking open.

 

“Dude can you chill for a second?” Hope groans out before a book is chucked at her which she narrowly misses getting hit in the head. 

 

“Damn someone is cranky.” Hope mumbles before closing the door as another projectile is thrown. Ashlyn hears a giggle and looks at her girlfriend who is trying her hardest to keep her laugh in.

 

“Oh that’s funny to you huh?” Ashlyn says, picking Ali up and throwing her over her shoulder. She sets her on her bed and hovers over her. Ali giggles and nods. Ashlyn pretends to be mad at her before she laughs with her before leaning in again.

 

 

 

Hope is laughing to herself as she jogs down the stairs nearly tripping on the graduation gown. Kelley was sitting at the table drinking chocolate milk from the carton when Hope walks in. Hope sees her girlfriend drinking and an idea comes into her head.

 

She sneaks up behind her and gets as close as possible before screaming into Kelley’s ear. A long spurt of milk comes out from the tiny defender that splashes onto the ground. The defender spins around and hits Hope in the chest.

 

“You meaney!” She yells crossing her arms over her chest. Hope is having trouble not bursting out into laughter when she hears footsteps. The footsteps stop and a gasp is heard. “HOPE AMELIA SOLO!” The voice yells causing Hope to shrink.

 

“Yes Abby?” Hope asks trying to sound innocent. She slowly turns around before she is faced with Abby’s glare. She winces.

 

“You clean this mess up right now or I swear to God.” Abby points at the splatter of milk that is covering the counter and dripping onto the floor. Kelley starts chuckling while Hope mutters a yes ma’am. 

 

While Hope is cleaning up the milk, Kelley is still sitting in her seat laughing. Hope looks up from where she was cleaning and glares.

 

“Who is the meaney now?” Hope mumbles while grabbing another paper towel and throwing away the others. 

 

“You missed a spot.” Kelley points out being a smartass. 

 

Hope glares at her but only as a joke. Her fake anger cracks when she sees Kelley’s smile. Hope wipes up the excess milk before walking over to Kelley and kisses her. 

 

When Hope pulls away she licks her lips then looks at Kelley and starts laughing. She takes her thumb and swipes across the top of Kelley’s lips.

 

“You have a milk stache.” Kelley just smiles before pulling Hope back into a kiss. 

 

 

 

Tobin and Alex were on a walk trying to take in the last moments before they’re officially considered adults. They were on the beach where they had their first date and were walking hand in hand. The water splashed on their feet as they had taken off their shoes so they could fully enjoy the beach.

 

“I’m going to miss this.” Tobin says looking out into the ocean watching the waves, as a smile comes to her face. 

 

Alex is looking over at her, watching her reaction. She gives her hand a gentle squeeze which causes Tobin to turn and look at her. Alex smiles once she looks at her causing Tobin to break out into her million dollar smile. 

 

“I’m going to miss this too, but it’s not like it’s all over. We can always come back. I’m not going off to college very far, it’s within an hour from here. You, however are going to be the one traveling miss Marine.” Alex says bumping into her.

 

“I’ll write you and call you.I’ll be back before you know it, it’ll be like I never left you.” Tobin says before stopping and pulling Alex into a hug. She tips Alex’s head back before leaning in and kissing her. Once they pull away, Alex pulls her in for another hug, just wanting to feel her embrace. 

 

“I love you, Lex.” Tobin mumbles as she places her chin on top of Alex’s head. 

 

“I love you too, Toby.”

 

 

 

“Come on stop moving Tobin. Hope stop poking Ashlyn.” Abby directs from behind the camera as she’s trying to take a graduation picture of all six of them. Tobin, Hope and Ashlyn are in the back with the soccer players in front of them. However the badasses can’t stay still for the picture to be taken.

 

Once they finally stay still long enough for Abby to quickly snap a photo, it’s time for them to leave. This time they decided to only take two cars as they’re trying to be as close as possible. Three went with Hope while three went with Ali.

 

Since Abby had a bit of time before the ceremony started, she decided to let them leave ahead of her. The Seniors had to get all situated before the real thing so they did a practice run and then had time to themselves. Most said their goodbyes or went to go talk to teachers. 

 

While waiting the six of them were sitting outside on picnic tables just talking and enjoying each others company. The badasses had found out where they were being sent for boot camp, finding out it was all the way in South Carolina. They’ll be there for the span of 13 weeks.

 

“That’s a long time.” Ali whined from where she was snuggled in Ashlyn’s side. 

 

“I know, babe. But it’ll be over before you know it.” Tobin and Hope nodded their agreement.

 

“Out of everything I’m going to miss this the most. Just sitting around and talking with you guys.” Kelley says as she looks around the group. They all nod their head. 

 

“But who says we have to stop? Just because we are going to be separated for a few months doesn’t mean it’s the end.” Hope says as everyone agrees. 

 

“Just don’t forget us while you’re off at bootcamp.” Alex says laughing.

 

“You’re hard to forget.” Tobin smiles as she leans in and kisses the forward.

 

“Ew!” Hope yells pretending to get sick. Tobin shoves her but soon almost falls off the bench when Hope shoves her back. The table resounds in laughter as they enjoy their time.

 

 

 

It’s not much longer before graduation starts and the long line of students all get ready as their names are called. The badasses only pay attention when they or the soccer player’s names are called but still show their respect when others receive their diploma.

 

The line soon dwindles as people say their speech while others get their pictures taken. In the background there is a slideshow of all the Seniors with pictures they sent in while others you can tell parents sent in as you hear the groans from the students as their embarrassing family photos are shown.

 

The girls laugh and smile when they see each others photos on the big screen while they cringe when they see their own. Hope, Ashlyn and Tobin are surprised when they see some of their photos up there. There were pictures they didn’t even know Abby had taken. 

 

One features a picture of them at the beach in Florida. It was a trip they had taken a couple of years ago during Christmas break. In the picture you can see Hope and Ashlyn dunking Tobin under water while holding her by her feet. 

 

While another shows Tobin and Hope shoved in a shirt that says our get along shirt. They had been forced to wear it when they were fighting in public so Abby gave it to them as punishment. Laughs sounded around the gym when both photos were shown side by side. 

 

The final photo is picture of all three of them sleeping on one bed, they all looked content with each other. A chorus of aws filled the room and the badasses couldn’t help but smile at each other. 

 

 

 

Abby was bawling her eyes out trying to take another picture of the three. They couldn’t help but smile knowing just how much Abby cared for them.

 

“Come on Abby, we have to get to the all night party.” Hope chuckled as Abby nodded her head. 

 

“I know, I know. I can’t help it, you guys don’t know how happy you’ve made me these past years.” 

 

“We love you too Abby.” Ashlyn says walking up to her followed by Hope and Tobin. They all hug once more before they leave with their girlfriends. 

 

As they are walking to their cars, Alex smiles at Tobin. “I’m proud of you, Toby.”

 

Tobin smiles at her before opening the door for Alex. “Couldn’t have done any of this without you, Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided tonight that I'd post three chapters considering it's been so long since I posted. I might get a new chapter in tomorrow but it depends on what I have going on. The next chapter might be the last one but I haven't decided. This doesn't mean the series is over as I've come up with three parts. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.


	30. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of part one of this series.

“No, you won’t leave. I won’t let you!” Kelley said as she clung to Hope like a koala as Hope struggled to hold onto the girl. She rubbed her back and smiled. 

“I have to Kell, we have to leave now in order to make it to Parris Island in time. Since we chose to drive it will take us longer”

“I don’t want you to leave though, I’m going to miss you so much.” Kelley said as she seemingly clung harder onto the taller girl. Hope squeezed back as she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay in contact with Kelley for a few weeks as it was regulation. 

“I promise to text you as soon as we get there but it will be a while before we will be able to get in contact with any of you guys.”

Kelley shut her eyes as tears fell. Ashlyn and Ali were next to them along with Tobin and Alex. They all had tears in their eyes as much as the badasses tried to hide it, they couldn’t. Ali was hugging Ashlyn’s side with her arm draped around her shoulder. Alex was leaning into Tobin’s chest, wrapped in her arms. 

“Come on Hope, we gotta get going now or else we will be late.” Ashlyn said as she reluctantly moved Ali away from her side before kissing her on the forehead. 

Ali didn’t seem to like that as she grabbed Ash’s face and pulled her into a kiss.

“At least give me a proper goodbye you goof.” Ali smiled at her as tears fell. Ashlyn smiled back before kissing her again. 

“Okay lovebirds, we still have to say goodbye to Abby.” Tobin said, her arms still tightly wound around Alex, showing no signs of letting go. Alex leaned her head back so she was looking up at Tobin. Tobin leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Alex spun around and wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. 

“You hypocrite!” Hope yelled pointing her finger accusingly at the smaller girl. Tobin just shrugged as she kissed Alex again.

Abby was leaning against the door leading into the apartment, watching their interaction. She hadn’t stopped crying since this morning and didn’t know if she would. Their was a megawatt smile on her face as she was so proud of her girls. 

Hope, Ashlyn, and Tobin looked up at Abby after they heard her shout “What about me?”.

They chuckled as they sprinted up the stairs all wrapping her into a hug. They would not be where they are if it weren’t for Abby, hell they wouldn’t even know eachother if it weren’t for her. They owed her a lot, so the least they could do is make her proud. 

 

After their long goodbye that took way longer than they intended but could you blame them?  
This was the last time they’d be able to communicate for a while as it was regulation that new recruits were not allowed to talk to family members for a while. 

The badasses were finally on the road, rocking out to some music. They had chosen to drive as one last celebration before doing something they had to take seriously. They only had been on the road for an hour before Tobin asked to stop for a bathroom as she always drank too much on road trips. 

The second time was when they were halfway to Arizona she had announced that she had to go to the bathroom. Hope and Ashlyn groaned loudly, both yelling “Dammit Tobin!”

Tobin did her business as the two waited out in the car, Tobin came back with a handful of snacks, already stuffing a twinkie in her mouth. 

Hope turned around glaring at her. “You do realize where we are going right? Do you really want to be stuffing your face just before we go to boot camp?”

Tobin just shrugged her face as cream dripped down her mouth, she muffled out the words “When will be the next time we eat stuff like this?”

Ashlyn and Hope looked to each other already knowing what each was gonna say. 

“Bet.” they said at the same time. 

“Okay if she pukes you owe me ten and if not I owe you ten” Hope said sticking out her hand. “Deal.” Ashlyn said shaking her friends hand grinning before spinning around and pointing a finger at the youngest girl. “I swear to god if you’re too weak to hold it in I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Tobin glared as she crossed her arms, cream still apparent around her mouth. “I’m offended that you doubt my ability to not upchuck. You wound me.” she says putting a hand to her chest, feigning hurt. 

Hope laughed as she headed back onto the highway, turning up the volume on the radio as Tyga started playing, and they all shouted the lyrics enjoying their time. 

 

Kelley stood in the living room, face pressed firmly against the glass of the window, frantically looking in all directions as if her girlfriend would magically walk up the driveway.

“Come on Kelley, they left like an hour ago and you’re still standing there?” Ali asked as she walked into the room holding a glass of chocolate milk for her and Kelley. 

Kelley didn’t even respond and quite frankly didn’t even appear to have heard Ali at all. Groaning, Ali walked up behind her before tapping her on the shoulder. Kelley jumped so high into the air that Ali could not help laughing. 

“The fuck Ali! You can’t just sneak up on people like that.” Kelley exclaimed as she held a hand to her chest, trying to stop herself from having a heart attack. 

Ali stopped laughing as she gave her an incredulous look. “You’re joking right? I literally was just talking to you.”

Kelley still glared at her before rolling her eyes. “That is so not the point Ali, you could have brought me into cardiac arrest!” 

Ali returned the eye roll before replying. “I don’t think that is how it works Kell.” Again, Kelley glared. “Again, not the point!”

Alex walked in before stopping as she saw her friends arguing. Curious, she just watched their argument before deciding that it was in fact a pointless fight and was getting tired of her presence not being known. 

“Jeez the tension is thick in here.” Alex said, walking up to her friends. This caused both of them to jump and yell simultaneously. 

“What the hell Alex!” they both were holding a hand to their chest as Alex just raised her eyebrows. 

Ali and Kelley turned to each other before yelling jynx. Alex just rolled her eyes before smiling. “Okay now that you two are done arguing, what do you say we go catch a movie and get our minds off of today’s events?” 

Ali and Kelley turned to each other before nodding in agreement. “Sweet, let’s do this.” Alex said as she grabbed her purse and car keys. 

 

They had decided on watching the new Disney movie Moana and they had thoroughly enjoyed the film. Kelley had had about five boxes of candy and was bouncing off the walls as Alex and Ali tried to settle her down. 

Once they had returned home they decided to sit on the balcony in the summer night and drink some lemonade. First quarter was coming up in a week as they had all got acceptance letters from UCLA, they wouldn’t have to say goodbye after all. Although they did not get into their ideal colleges, it was still an amazing college with a great soccer program.

It was a peaceful silence that the three enjoyed, just taking in the air and relaxing before they have to get back to the stress school brings. 

“I can’t believe school starts in a week. I’m going to miss having showering being my only responsibility.” Kelley groaned. 

“Showering is hardly a responsibility, Kell.” Alex commented turning her head to look at the freckled girl. Kelley just shrugged at the comment before sipping her drink.

“I wonder where the girls are at right now.” Ali said looking into the night sky.

Alex looked at her watch before replying. “It’s almost nine and they left at ten this morning so I’m guessing they’re probably somewhere in Texas.”

“Ugh, I’m heading to bed so I don’t have to think anymore” Kelley said, standing up and leaving. 

“Not like you’re doing that now, Kelley.” Ali joked, earning her the middle finger and a glare. Alex chuckled before they followed Kelley in deciding to go to bed too.

 

Tobin, Hope, and Ash finally made it to South Carolina after a long gruesome drive. They pulled into the lot of a hotel deciding they deserved a rest. 

“Tell me again why we didn’t just take a plane?” Tobin asked from the back seat, groaning as she repeatedly hit her head against the window. 

“Oh come on tell me you’re not having a blast right now. Who doesn’t love driving around in the middle of nowhere with a whiney child in the back.” Ashlyn smirked. 

Tobin stopped hitting her head before lurching forward and trying to smack Ashlyn. “You’re not that much older than me!”

“Ladies, please, you’re both beautiful.” Hope said, turning the car off and taking the keys out of the ignition. 

“Shut up Hope!” They both yelled as Hope chuckled.  
As soon as they were checked in they texted their significant others and Abby before falling right to sleep. 

 

A few months later

 

Abby got a phone call at about four in the morning. Groaning, she reached over and grabbed her phone off the stand, squinting at the bright light radiating from the tiny device. Sometimes she cursed technology. 

Groggily she answered not even bother to check caller ID. “Hello?”

“WE DID IT!” three loud voices yelled through the receiver as she pulled the device away from her ear. 

As soon as she pulled the phone away from her ear her eyes bulged open. She quickly sat up and turned the light on.

“HOLY SHIT!” Abby was yelling back jumping out of bed. She started jumping up and down in joy, a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“When is graduation?”

“Graduation begins Wednesday.” The three respond in unison all three sounding extremely happy. 

“Oh I’m so proud of you girls you don’t even understand.” Abby was already crying and it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. 

“We just wanted to let you know. Also tickets should have been shipped to you and there are some for the girls too so they can come.” Hope said.

Abby nodded her head before responding. “I’ll have to check the mail today then. Have you let them know yet?”

Some arguing was going on in the background before Ashlyn’s voice came through. “No we wanted to tell you first. We are gonna call them now.”

“Okay, love you girls so much. “ Abby exclaimed. 

“Love you!” was shouted through the phone before the call was ended. Abby stood there for a minute as tears of happiness fell. Her girls were officially Marines. 

 

One by one the girls made their calls to their girlfriends, not conscious of what time it was back in Diamond Bar. The girls were just as ecstatic as Abby, Kelley being Kelley yelled the most. 

 

Graduation was a day away as Abby and the soccer players drove to the airport at eight that night in order to make it on time as graduation started at 9 the next morning. They took long naps the whole plane ride before finally arriving to South Carolina at four in the morning. As soon as they got there, they rented a car and drove to closest hotel. Right away they went to bed.

Three hours later they were up and ready to go finally see their loved ones. Right when they got there they ran up and hugged each other, Abby sobbing as she wrapped the three into a tight hug. 

Ashlyn pulled Ali aside before kissing her fiercely rubbing the small of her back as she teared up. Ali pulled away and looked her up and down. “You look amazing in your uniform” Ali sobbed as she hugged her again.

Hope barely had time to react before Kelley leaped into her arms, peppering her in kisses. “Hey watch it Kell, you’re gonna give me a hickey.” Hope giggled. 

Tobin smiled at her friends before an arm was wrapped around her neck. Alex came into view before Tobin pulled her in for a kiss. Tobin broke away and just held onto her. Alex slowly pulled away and looked Tobin over. 

“You are so attractive in your uniform.” Alex said as she played with the belt wrapped around Tobin’s waist. 

“Oh yeah?” Tobin grinned, reaching a hand to play with Alex’s hair. She just nodded and smiled before hugging her again. 

 

Graduation was in three parts, it starts on Wednesday and ends on Friday. The first two days was just catching up with families, the first day being family orientation and Thursday was family day. Friday had finally come as large groups of Marines marched and bands played. 

Tobin, Hope, and Ash were lined up next to their fellow Marines as they waited for their sergeant to hand them their award as they were honorary graduates. As they were handed their reward they saluted their sergeant earning one back. Abby and the soccer girls smiled as they took pictures, tears in their eyes. 

The ceremony winded down and was soon over as everyone left to be with their families once again. The badasses had decided to take their ten days off now instead of saving them for later.

“I can’t believe we are officially Marines.” Tobin said as she looked around at all of her fellow graduates. 

Hope and Ashlyn nodded in agreement. “For once we’ve done something right.” Ashlyn said smiling at her friends. 

“It’s time to make up for what we’ve done.” Hope said smiling.

“It sure is.” Tobin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story enough for me to make a part two. I know I really slacked off on this, which I am sorry for. After a long run this story is finally over. But if you guys want me to I have ideas for a part two and maybe even a part three. I just want to thank you guys for your continued support and patience. I never expected people to actually enjoy this story as much as they have, so again, thank you. Let me know what you think about the endings in the comments. For this chapter I had to do a lot of research as I know some stuff about Marines but not all of it, so let me know if something is inaccurate. Anyways, thank you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so it may not be the best. But let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue. Also tell me if you want something added or removed and if I made any mistakes. You guys can ask me question if you have any at my tumblr, tobsh.tumblr.com.


End file.
